Gate: Thus the UEMF fought there
by Assistant Elite General Matteo
Summary: As the 15th anniversary of the so-called World War 3 passes, an unknown force from a mysterious gate suddenly attacked Tokyo and slaughtered the people of the Japan, causing the UEMF's mighty war machine to turn against them. AH/Alternate History fanfic. M for violence, bloody executions, lot of swearing and etc. First part of my Wars beyond the Gate. I don't own any images.
1. Another War That Ruined Vacations

Well, this is my second fanfic so there might be mistakes since I'm still learning. Please leave a follow or comment and tell me where are the mistake so that I can fix those or give me some tips.

I don't own anime Gate: Jietai Kare No Chi Nite Kaku Tatakeri, Globex (a fictional terrorist organization in Strike Force Heroes game series), characters in the said game, and a Hasbro character (Weird huh?), they are owned by their respective owners.

I only owned the plot, OCs (Including unintended/accidentally created ones), fictional timelines, fictional organizations and other stuff by me that is used here.

The fictional military organization has a weird pronunciation so I added a guide in the legend (With the exception of NATO).

Update 23/4/17 - Edited some parts

Update 30/4/17 - Edited some more parts

Update 3/5/17 - Changed ze grammar of Heinz because he is obviously a German

Update 20/11/17 - Major changes!

XXXX

Legend:

UEMF (Pronounced as U-e-em-f) - United Earth's Military Forces

NATO (Pronounced as Nay-to) - North Atlantic Treaty Organization

EG (Pronounced as E-gi) - Elite General

AEG (Same with EG, but with A) - Assistant Elite General

' _Y_ _eah_ ' - Thoughts

"Yeah" - Normal

 **Deymmm** \- Stressed word

 ***Bang*** \- Sound/Noise

 **Example** \- Uncommon word. The word's meaning is on the glossary at the end.

1035 Hours, Matteo Estates, outskirts of D.C. USA - Setting, Chapter Title

XXXX

Another War That Ruined Vacations

0945 Hours, December 25, 2017, Ginza District, Tokyo Japan

It was a cold and snowy afternoon in Ginza District, Tokyo Japan. Well, it is obvious that it is now winter and Christmas, so most people are vacationing or shopping for gifts to be given to their friends, families or loved ones, except Sergeant Major Yōji Itami, who is looking for an anime convention while humming a random anime theme song in his mind.

It's been a decade since the Russo-American War, or people called it, World War 3, where Japan or more specifically the JSDF joined the UEMF's war against a new anarcho-communist Russia, the NRSFSR, or New Russian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic that suddenly invaded the western coast of United States only to find out that the invasion plan is intercepted by UEMF's Intelligence, Military Communications And Hacking Sector. The NRSFSR is created by Globex, an anarchist and pro-communism terror organization, as a last ditch plan to destroy the presence of UEMF and make the entire world anarchist. Only to be defeated by the UEMF and its sub-branch, the Old Guard. The creation of UEMF is not opposed by a few leaders of major powers since they have no power to oppose the 'most feared man on Earth', although others completely supported the creation.

United Earth's Military Forces, or simply UEMF, is an independent, international military organization that is based on NATO and was created by Elite General John Matthew Davis, a jingoistic American general who united and freed the world's most powerful militaries from government control due to distrust between him and politicians that started to form in him after the disastrous and embarrassing Vietnam War, which humiliated the United States Military both in home and abroad.

And the Old Guard was created at the same time as the UEMF, which made it a 'support force' or 'fast reaction force' for the UEMF. But the Old Guard forces are equipped with various modernized World War 2 era weapons, much to the delight of it's then-second and now third-in-command general of the Old Guard, Field Marshal Heinz Guderian.

Back to Itami, still walking along the pavement and infinite stores while looking for the anime convention. The convention he is looking for in the past three hours...

 _'Dammit! Where is that convention!?'_ He thought while scratching his head in frustration.

He continued to walk through the sidewalk, and bought an ice cream along the way to cool his head despite it's already cold due to winter season. Then he saw a group of teens whom he saw wearing some clothes with various anime logos. He thought that they might know the convention so he walked up to them and asked.

"Ummm, excuse me, do you know where the anime convention is?"

The group told him that it is a few blocks away near an intersection, so he thanked them before rushing towards the direction the group told him.

 _'Finally! I can now find that convention!'_ He thought happily as he ran.

As he ran he noticed that the ice cream he bought only had it's cone only to find out the he had already ate it.

 _'Hm, that tasted very good!'_

XXXX

UEMF 7th Fleet, the outside of the bridge on USS Washington, few kilometers away from Tokyo

Admiral Jackson's POV

Cool breezy winds, sounds of waves splashing, and usual voice sounds from the island building's speakers filled the flight deck, just like yesterday, the day before yesterday, and vice versa. I actually don't know why there's a strange feeling where there's like something bad is going to happen. Davis and the three others have already been in Tokyo yesterday for our so-called 'short break' and I'm the only one who will arrive very late.

However, this recent nights, I can't sleep properly because of the strange feeling. But the UEMF, have already controlled and ensured security throughout most of the world. So what is this damn feeling all about?!-

 ***Beeeeeeepppp***

Anddd my phone is ringing again for the 10th time... **10th fucking time**. I wish it's not that Davis yelling again about my late arrival. I turned on my phone only to see it's just a message from Field Marshal Heinz Guderian, the German-American Korps/GAK third commander. I halfheartedly tapped the message notification and read his message.

 _Heinz: Where are you Mr. Black Frenchie?_

I sighed at the message. Mr. Black Frenchie? Is that one of Heinz's new annoying nicknames to me? Also, that's kinda racist... I quickly tapped down some letters on my phone's keyboard and send my reply.

 _Jackson: What the hell is that name Heinz? I'm onboard the USS Washington, AKA the pride of the 7th Fleet and we're obviously almost to Tokyo._

In few seconds, Heinz' own reply came in.

 _Heinz: Well, that's great since ze elite general here, sleeping inside his personal Abrams, is getting bored out of his world. Matteo is still hanging out with his freundin and I'm giving out some free sake to some of our own troops here_ _, mostly on off duty or vacation._

I sighed. The drunkard German is giving out free alcoholic drinks to our troops... **Again**. Then my eyelids are slowly closing, telling me that I need some sleep. So I typed my reply with haste.

 _Jackson: Yeah yeah... Well, I gotta get those damn sleeps now. Bye, and don't drink too much again!_

As I was about to power off my phone, the field marshal replied.

 _Heinz: No promises, kameraden! XD_

Rolls my eyes at his reply, but it still make me chuckle. I pressed my phone's power button and put it inside of my pants' pockets and handed straight back to the ***island**.

XXXX

1030 Hours, Ginza District's Intersection

A crowd of amazed tourists and Japanese citizens gathered around a big structure made of marble that suddenly appeared in the middle of the intersection.

"What is that?"

"Is this a part of a movie set?"

"Is this a prank?"

After a few minutes of taking pictures, fascination and murmurs, a police car drove towards the intersection then stopped behind the crowd, by which two officers came out of it and started walking towards the amazed crowd.

"Excuse me please, this is Tokyo Police, we just want to see what's going in her-"

The officers observed the shiny structure and are also amazed by it's appearance. After that, one of them spoke.

"Should we call for backup? That might help us to stabilize the situatio-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a large number of horsemen, footmen, archers and dragons, and other mythical creatures came out of the structure, which made the crowd to take more pictures from their various gadgets.

The other officer immediately grabbed his sidearm. "Who are those!?" The older officer asked.

Before the officers could act, a kid stepped forward.

"Wow that's so coo-"

 ***Shish***

The kid suddenly fell back much to the confusion of the crowd. But when the officers checked the kid, they saw an arrow at his chest and blood on the ground. Before they could act next, the archers launch a rain of arrows at them, followed by cavalry charge then the rest of the force.

"For the Emperor!" The leader of the Roman-like legion shouted in an unfamiliar language as he led his troops.

While the unknown force attacked, the rest of the crowd started to run for their lives, along with the officers that arrived earlier, where they're now inside their police car.

"Sir! I think we really should call for assistance!" Young officer said in panicked tone.

The other officer sweat-dropped at his partner's panic and shouting.

"I know that kid, but always retain your composure and and there's no need to shout..."

The young officer lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry sir..."

The 39 year old officer offers his hand. "Senior police officer Al Kaizen, what's yours?"

The young officer accepts and they shook hands. "Daisuke Haru, a newly recruited police officer, and I'm sorry again for my shouting sir."

Al smiled. "It's alri-"

 ***Crash***

Al almost got his pistol. "What the hell is that!?" He said in a surprised voice.

Daisuke frowned when he saw the source. "Sir, I think those giant creatures are throwing those cars." He answered as ogres threw cars and people alike everywhere as like if they were useless.

Al turned on the engine and buckled his seatbelt. "Well, I guess we have to warn the outpost near the Imperial Palace! And if we can, call the JSDF." He said as he fixed his glasses.

Daisuke buckled his seatbelt. "And save and rescue any surviving civilians sir." He added.

"Yeah yeah right." Al agreed as he drove the car while avoiding other cars that the creatures thrown at them.

XXXX

1100 Hours, US Embassy, Ambassador's Office

US ambassador to Japan, Jason P. Hyland, is hiding behind a table that is currently being used as cover by one of the embassy's guard: UEMF Marines.

Earlier he was just having a nice relaxing coffee break while talking about Trump's plan on North Korea when a ballista suddenly shot an arrow towards his office's gigantic window, which broke it and went through to an another room and then a rain of arrows were fired at them, alerting the guards and terrifying the people nearby.

After that, the marines got into their defensive positions, while some get ammunition and support weapons from the armory inside the embassy.

"Who are this men!? They've got some medieval and mythical shit!" A Chinese marine shouted while reloading her QBZ-95 before firing it.

"I don't know, but I'm sure that they have massacred the civilians outside!" An American marine replied, aiming his SMAW (Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon) at the ballista before firing it, blowing the ballista into pieces while it's operators ran away.

Jason peeked from his hiding spot, observing the equipment of the unknown invaders. "They look like Roman soldiers..."

"So we have Roman invaders with some mythical creatures sir?" His assistant asked.

Jason nodded. "Maybe but -"

"Incoming giant!" Marine shouted as an ogre came charging at the gate.

As the marines opened fire, one of them, a Russian, shouted to their leader. "Sir, our small-arms won't work at the giant!"

The leader, a British veteran, gritted his teeth. "Then use your launchers now dammit!" He ordered while giving another SMAW and a box of rockets for the latter.

"Yes sir!" The Russian replied as he and the others began to load the launchers.

Then the British glanced at the ambassador and his assistant who are now observing the them.

"Sorry sirs but you two need to get away from the back blast!"

The said men immediately complied and ran to the other room that is still intact as the British checked his men, loading the launchers.

"Ready!?"

"Yes sir!"

"Fire!"

 ***Boom***

After few seconds of silence, the dust starts to clear from the office and the marines started to check their kill.

"Did we hit it?"

As more dust clears from the view, it revealed the dead ogre along with other Roman-like soldiers.

"No, we killed it."

The British marine grinned. "Nice work marines! Oorah?"

"Orahhh!" The marines replied in unison.

 _'So this is what the elite general thought his soldiers.'_ The American ambassador thought as he smiled at the marines celebrating at their success of defending the embassy.

Jason came out from the other wrecked room towards the lead marine who is now giving out his cigarettes to his comrades.

"May I ask you something soldier?" Jason asked.

The British lightened a cigarette before answering. "Sure thing sir. What is it?"

"What is your name?"

The marine immediately stood straight saluting.

"Colonel Jean Martin, 1st British Marine regiment, part of the 10th UEMF marine division, a veteran of last war sir." He said in a serious, honorable manner.

Jason returned the salute before patting Martin's shoulder.

"You and your men did a really good job at defending this embassy. I would to thank you in behalf of United States Of America."

Martin grinned as he eased up. "Ermmm. Your welcome sir, just doing what's right!" He said before laughing which made the man confused.

While Martin is trying to stop his laughing, The ambassador's assistant came towards a confused Jason.

"Sir, isn't today the 5 Elite Generals is going to visit Japan for this month's vacation?"

The ambassador suddenly tensed up.

"Y-yeah and, oh dear." Jason replied nervously.

"What is it sir?" His assistant asked curiously.

"We all know that the 5 Elite Generals are always armed, right?" He whispered as Martin is still trying to stop his laughter only to be joined by some of his men.

"What's about it sir?"

"They might make a massacre because of the weapons they always brought."

His assistant grinned. "Hahaha, now I finally realized sir why no-one can insult them." He said.

Jason just sighed as he stared at his broken cup of coffee, with some coffee liquid still dripping from the table.

"Yeah... And I really need a coffee break right now..." He muttered as the the marines finally got back to business and started to strengthen the defenses of the embassy with others tend to the wounded.

XXXX

Itami glanced at a group of soldiers with swords and spears who are guarding outside a store while others looted it while hiding behind a dumpster.

 _'Who are these men?'_ He thought as he continue to observed the said soldiers.

After minutes of observation, a M1A2 Abrams, followed by a Stryker infantry fighting vehicle and Tiger 1, crossed the intersection while firing their machine guns at the medieval soldiers. But Itami focused on the flag the vehicles had.

 _'United Earth's Military Forces? I knew there's no military exercises between them and the JSDF.'_ He thought until one thing came up in his mind.

 _'I wonder if they have spare weapons that I can use?'_

He immediately ran across the road towards the said vehicles.

 _'Of course they have!'_ He thought as he ran through the dead soldiers.

XXXX

1145 Hours, The 5 Elite Generals Convoy, 21st Street, Ginza District

 ***Brrrrrrrrrrrt***

"Hell yeah! No-one mezzes up with ze Tiger!" The German heavy tank commander, Field Marshal Heinz Guderian shouted as he continue to mow down dragons' riders since the convoy discovered that the dragon's body is as hard as tungsten (Thanks to their AEG's intelligence and advanced helmet) which made most of small-arms weapons obsolete against it.

"Alright Heinz, better load up the cannon! We need to save our ammo for the rest of this fuckers." Abrams' commander, Elite General Davis, ordered in the radio network before communicating with the Stryker's driver.

"Vill do comrade!" Heinz replied in the net. "Loader, load ze cannon with HE!" He ordered while reloading the mounted machine gun.

"One HE round coming right up sir!" The loader answered.

"Sights on ze dragon sir." The gunner said.

Heinz reloads his MG42. "Fire! Kill that sunuvabitch!"

 ***Boom***

 ***Crash***

The dragon crashed along with it's rider to the sidewalk, slightly damaging a nearby store and bringing down an electric post.

"Last dragon down." Heinz said with a grin.

"But it seems that we have someone blocking our way." It was IFV's supposed driver, Assistant Elite General Juan Matteo.

Davis ordered his driver to stop the tank before using his earpiece. "Stop." He ordered. A couple of 'yes sir' filled the net, then the vehicles stopped in their tracks.

"AEG, go check who is this guy."

"Aye sir!" Matteo replied in a rather familiar anime voice.

Davis scoffed when he heard Matteo's reply. "Could you please stop voicing like an anime character? We are in the middle of a warzone."

Matteo chuckled as he got out of the IFV, eyeing the elite general who is observing the surroundings. "Whattt? You don't like Happy's voice in Fairy Tail? That's a pretty damn good anime!"

"Shut up with your anime bullshit and go talk to that person..." Davis retorted as he pointed at Itami who is now confused because he saw them arguing.

"Don't insult my boy's favorite fandoms, unless you have a death wish." A female soldier said in devilish voice as she glared Davis while hugging Matteo, who is now red as roses.

"Ok ok ok! I'm sorry ma'am! I swear that it will not happen again!" A terrified Davis replied as he look to see who is laughing at him, which is obviously Heinz.

"Fuck you Heinz..." Davis muttered which made the said general laugh even more.

"Dash, there's no need to hug me very tight... Thnx by the way, my love~" Matteo said as he kissed Rainbow Dash's cheek, slinging his rifle behind his back before walking towards Itami.

"Alright lad. I'm Assistant Elite General Juan Matteo. Who are you?" Matteo asked mildly.

Itami immediately saluted at the young general. "Uhh umm, I'm Sergeant Major Youji Itami of JSDF, I'm having a day-off today but then-"

Matteo returned the salute. "At ease lad."

Before Itami could continue, Matteo went on. "Then an unknown force suddenly came out of nowhere and attacked and killed anyone in here."

 _'And ruined my day-off...'_ Itami thought before replying. "Yessir..."

Matteo checked his rifle then loading it "Alright, can I ask you something, Sergeant?"

"Um w-what is it sir?" The man in question asked.

Instead of telling Itami the question, the AEG laughed before looking back at Itami with his usual, smiley face.

"Mate, I've already told you to ease so there's nothing to be nervous about."

"I-I'm sorry sir, t-this is my first time that I see a war-like event." Itami replied, still nervous.

"New recuit ey? Anyways, my question is, do you know a place or location that is safe? Or something closed to the public?" The AEG asked before drinking from his canteen.

Itami thought for a sec before answering. "I think it's the Imperial Palace sir. It's generally closed except for reserved guided tours."

"Okay, we should get going and guide some surviving civilians in there to escape this damn massacre." Matteo ordered as he guide the SGM to the main vehicle of the convoy.

"B-but that place is closed! No-one can enter it!" Itami whined.

"Don't worry, our elite general can handle it." Matteo replied, simply not caring about what would the government will do

"Sorry comrade, that Stryker is full of ammunition and spare weapons which reminds me, you should have one." The AEG told Itami as he quickly went to the said vehicle before returning with a M4A1.

Before Itami could thank him, Matteo cut him off. "No need to thank me, and that gun is now yours. If any CO wants to took away that, just tell them that I gave it to you." Matteo said, waving his hands as he goes to the M1A2 tank.

Itami was surprised to hear that since JSDF's standard issue is the older Type-64 nor the newer Type-89 while M4s are for special forces only.

"O-okay, t-thank you sir!" Itami answered, saluting back then climbing the Abrams with the AEG. As they climbed the tank, Davis whispered to Matteo.

"So who is this guy? And why did you gave him a gun?" Davis asked the AEG curiously as Itami sat in the turret.

"He is Youji Itami, a Sergeant Major in the Self-Defense Forces." Matteo replied.

"Well, that makes sense." The EG said as he grab another cig.

"And I asked him if there is a safe passage for the civilians."

"Then what is that passage?"

"The Imperial Palace, and from what I remembered last time, there's a police outpost in there so we might call in reinforcements."

"Great, now we onl– Wait a minute, Jackson said back earlier that he will bring the 7th Fleet here for few days rest?"

Matteo processed the info he received before smiling mischievously.

"Then we can call him to drop his ass here with those fighters as well as choppers."

Hearing those words, the elite general immediately agree with a grin.

"But then again, we are at war once more." Davis added as he ordered the drivers to prepare to move. Matteo patted Davis' back before walking to the IFV, then the second AEG came out with Matteo towards the Tiger.

"And we think that Tiger is better than that Abrams of yours!" The two AEGs joked loudly that Davis can hear. And that joke made Heinz laughed.

"Fuck off you two! Come on driver, onwards to the palace!" Davis ordered before looking back at the two AEGs.

"And that doesn't mean that I've modernized WW2 weapons makes them the best! Always remember that America: Always. Makes. The. Best. Of. The Best!" Davis yelled with frustration. And as always, the elite general tells that America is always the best of the best.

"Hardline American patriot..." Heinz muttered with a slight smirk.

"Say that again you little drunkard bastard!"

XXXX

Glossary

 ***Island** \- The building part of an aircraft carrier.

XXXX

Well, first chapter which I'm sure is filled with mistakes... Follow, comment, anything but harsh criticism. I'm still learning.

The reason why I make this is the urge to make one since the Gate anime is a very good one except on how is US depicted...

And also there are many Gate fanfics that has a good plot.

Anyways, bye now comrades, currently working on second chap.

Follow these other Gate fanfics (and their respective writers which I always forgot):

Here We Go Again

The Boys of '85

Exodus

Red Star Rising (Maybe on hiatus since there is no updates since months ago)

Heroes Of The Gate (Deleted :( )

(Many more that I'm lazy to type since they are long or had different language...)


	2. New and Revised Timeline

Well, this is the revised version of the original timeline.

Author's Note:

XXXX

 _1945 - As World War 2 is in it's final months, the Allies and USSR raced to Berlin, the heart of the now collapsing and losing Nazi Germany. Then Lieutenant General John Matthew Davis, without informing the British and as a direct order from President Roosevelt, has been granted permission by the Supreme Commander of the Allied Expeditionary Forces in Europe, Dwight Eisenhower and support from General George Patton, he spearheaded an Allied American advance on the Dutch-German border and broke through the German lines, reaching and capturing Berlin in few days with the help of German Anti-Nazi resistance and defecting German troops, along with the future GAK third commander, Heinz Guderian. The breakthrough also shortened the European Theater of WW2._

 _After days of searching the entire city, Davis' and some troops from 2nd Armored Division found and captured the Fuhrer; Adolf Hitler, along with some Waffen SS soldiers and what was remained of his staff in the Fuhrerbunker. This news made the British and the Soviets infuriated but still happy that the war on Europe is over. And later in Nuremberg Trials, Hitler is sentenced to death by firing squad. Hours before his execution, Hitler said that he gave all weapon blueprints of the German military to Eisenhower, who later gave those to Davis secretly to avoid conflicts with the Soviets. Hitler also said that Davis himself, has a great potential in being one of the 'greatest military general' in history_.

 _Due to the fast capture of Berlin and his earlier success in the war, Davis is ordered by Pres. Truman to be flown to the Pacific theater for his 2 week visit on the Navy and Marine branches to see what he can do to shorten the war in the Pacific. Before he visit the US Navy admirals and other Marine generals, he visited five star general Douglass McArthur in war-torn Philippines where, Japanese general, Yamashita, gave his katana (The katana which Davis would make golden in the next years) in honor of Davis' success in European theater, which is respectively accepted by Davis who also thanked Yamashita for the making an Asian version of the German Blitzkrieg; use bicycles instead of tanks due to forests and monsoon seasons in Asia._

 _Davis' brother, Johnny Davis, a scientist who participated in the Manhattan Project which created the first nuclear weapon; the atomic bomb, wrote a letter to him saying that the only way to stop the war in the Pacific is to drop atomic bombs in Japanese cities to force Japan to an unconditional surrender, by which Davis agreed to since bombing Japan is a huge waste of sorties and fuel and invasion would prove very costly especially with the Japanese public are highly loyal to their empero_ _r and not eager to surrender._

 _US bombed two Japanese cities, Hiroshima and Nagasaki with two atomic bombs forcing Japan to surrender._

 _Davis is promoted to the rank of four star general for his race to Berlin. He also received various more awards._

 _Mid-late 1940s - Davis is made the head commander of Allied (NATO in 1949 to 1989) forces in the united western part of allied-occupied Germany, which in next months would become the Federal Republic of Germany._

 _The Soviets proclaimed the creation of East Germany in their zone of occupation, the German Democratic Republic_ _in response._

 _1950 - North Korea invades it's southern neighbour, South Korea, beginning the Korean War. Davis is sent as part of the UN peacekeeping force._

 _1951 - Davis experiences very brutal and bloody urban fighting for the first time during the Battle of Seoul._

 _Mid 1953_ _\- Davis is sent back to Germany as the war comes to a stalemate._

 _1959 - Vietnam War begins. US starts aiding South Vietnam with aid, military equipment and sending advisers_ _despite South Vietnam military's corruption and lack of professional officers._

 _1960s - Dr. Johnny discovered a cave with mysterious crystals, which were easily melted to liquid, in Switzerland which he named Switzium, named after from the nation where it is discovered. And from what he noticed in his research is that 'This meltable crystals can be used as laser-like ammunition for various weapons 'The existence of the crystals and the serum is not revealed to the public until 1995._

 _Late 1963 - The US joined the Vietnam War as a small group of Viet Cong torpedo boats attacks USS America. Davis is sent to Vietnam, earning victories and repulsing communist guerilla incursions near the DMZ between North and South Vietnam and the borders between South Vietnam and Laos and Cambodia._

 _1969 - After six years of bloody combat, Davis requested to be sent back to West Germany because of his quote 'This war is an absolute unwinnable and waste of American lives.' which made the war oppositionists gain more support. And in just few weeks, the Congress votes to withdraw US forces from Vietnam._

 _For the first time, the Switzium is first used successfully to create a portal to another dimension, where Johnny set off to explore the other side which was found as the dimension of Fairy Tail_ _(A/N: Yes, it's that awesome anime)._ _He would return with a_ _magic lacrima of the War Dragon slaying magic. The scientist tried to persuade Davis many times to use him as the test subject for the lacrima infusion experiment until on Sept. 17, where Davis, finally agrees. At first the experiment is doing good, until the next 10 minutes, when he, along with other scientists and guarding military police personnel, heard loud screams of pain and agony inside the test tube_ _(A/N: It's a big one obviously)_ _Johnny orders to turn off the power source for the infusing machine and the test chambet and get his older brother out of the test chamber._ _After minutes of trying to cut off the power, the two machines shut downs by themselves and breaks down. The test chamber's doors automatically opened, causing the unconscious Davis to fell off. With the military personel desperately taking the general to the laboratories' hospital, Davis awakes, asking if he is still alive. This marks that the first lacrima infusion test is a success._

 _1970 - US withdraws from South Vietnam, leaving the latter to fight the communist North by themselves (Five years earlier than in our timeline/TL)_ , _who would then surrender is just few weeks._

 _1980s - Under Pres. Ronald Reagan's administration, the US Military undergo years of reorganization, with General Davis leading it_.

 _1985 - Davis secretly told Pres. Reagan that he has plans to unite major militaries to make an independent military organization without interference of politics that is like international version of NATO, which was immediately supported by the president since Davis' accomplishments in the past made the US military and others proud despite Davis' growing hate for politics._

 _The UN secretly gave Davis the authority to use flamethrowers and landmines for the future GAK and UEMF but will blame him if a nation's military, that is not aligned with either of the future organizations, find out that UN allowed the use of those weapons and created and used it too._

 _1989 - Berlin Wall fell as anti-communism demonstrations spreads throughout Eastern Europe._

 _The German-American pact is signed secretly, creating German-American Korps; the first step for the creation of UEMF._

 _1990 - United Earth's Military Forces is officially created along with it's other sub-branches like the USMP with Davis as the Elite General, while NATO is disbanded. GAK is made the 'Support Force'/'Fast Reaction Force' of the UEMF._

 _Some major power's militaries joined UEMF, including most of NATO, some Arab nations and Asian nations including Japan and South Korea despite some leaders opposed to their military's joining the organization._

 _Development of laser weapons is now granted by Elite General Davis._

 _Davis gave the Swiss Armed Forces, Japanese Self-Defense Forces, Swedish Armed Forces and Irish Armed Forces with UEMF Order #1 also known as Neutrality Policy where, the said militaries, would not be deployed in large numbers like an entire division, squadron or fleet. But instead in small numbers like battalions and for peacekeeping to respect their neutrality_ _. The only exception are their soldiers who are part of Laser Corps._

 _GAK has now around 50,000 troops as it's second commander, Field Marshal Heinz Guderian started their first training exercises with various modernized WW2 weapons_

 _First small-laser arms like the famous Laser Stinger are successfully tested and are now entering production lines._

 _The UEMF and UN condemned Iraq's invasion of Kuwait and UN passed Resolution 678 giving Iraq deadline to withdraw their forces in Kuwait or the UEMF 'will use all necessary means to force Iraq out of Kuwait', which was ignored while proposing unfair proposals that are rejected by both the UN and UEMF._

 _Davis stated, "Those bastards [Iraq] can't win a war with the UEMF, especially against me."_

 _As deadline passed, Davis initiated UEMF's first air campaign, followed by combined ground assault of UEMF and GAK._

 _In just a hundred_ _hours of fighting, Kuwait is liberated by UEMF and GAK, making the war one of the most shortest. It also showed that the GAK's modernized weaponry 'performed excellent' and which later Davis made it a 'sub branch/wing' of UEMF._

 _UEMF and GAK forces encircles the Iraqi Republican Army near the Iraq-Kuwait border._

 _Iraq requests a ceasefire to which the UEMF agrees and a peace treaty is signed on the night of January 18, withdrawing all it's remaining forces outside Kuwait's border and restoring Kuwait's government and it's country itself._

 _1991 - USSR fell, and the new Russian armed forces joined the UEMF, along with Iranian and Chinese military despite it's government's protests_ _, being the latter resulted in a civil war between Pro-UEMF and Pro-Government PLA which lasted a year._

 _The GAK is renamed into United Defense Forces or UDF. It is sometimes called the Old World's Army._

 _Davis' father dies at the then Second Davis Estates (Now Matteo Estates). Davis inherits the title as the CEO of United Defense, an all-American weapons manufacturing company which also had other companies under it like Colt._ _However, the news of his death are kept secret to protect the long secrecy tradition of the Davis family._

 _1992 - Pro-UEMF Chinese forces won the war and with the Chinese government agreeing, the PLA joined the UEMF._

 _1995 - UEMF revealed the crystal, Switzium, which is now used as laser weapon ammunition for vehicles._

 _1994-1995 - UEMF supported Bosnia and Herzegovina by initiating bombing campaigns as reprisals to crimes against humanity happening in the Bosnian War._

 _1998 - As Kosovo War continues, the UEMF starts it's bombing campaign against FR Yugoslavia after it's refusal to UEMF's request to send peacekeeping forces to restrain both KLA and FR Yugoslavia._

 _Pres. Clinton refuses to step down after the impeachment by the House Of Representatives is ordered. US forces starts the first coup d' état in US history to depose Clinton. The coup ends with Clinton accepted to step down, at a cost of hundreds of deaths of Clinton supporters who led riots throughout the country._

 _1999 - New Russian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic overthrew the current government and assassinated the current President Boris Yetsin and is formed by an anarchist terror organization: Globex. It's goverment brainwashed it's population including most of the Russian military, leaving small number of it unaffected, mostly based in Siberia who escaped with the help of UEMF Pacific navies, which infuriated the NRSFSR._

 _UEMF Intelligence and Hacking Sector, part of Intelligence and Military Communications Sector, intercepted an invasion plan of US in Kazakhstan, where the NRSFSR and Globex' leaders are having a meeting on how to dealt with other nations who might respond to their invasion._

 _UEMF ordered a secret mass evacuation of Western US which caused some protests and riots but they were easily handled by UEMF's military police: United Secret Military Police or the USMP._

 _2000 - Days after New Year, NRSFSR invaded the evacuated western US, much to their confusion. Then UEMF launched a counter-invasion of NRSFSR and destroyed much of their invasion force._

 _US Pres. George Bush said in televised speech that "WW3 has now started." And for the first time in history, Elite General Davis initiated No Mercy Policy of UEMF, which obviously states that 'UEMF will commit brutality on enemy troops, not civilians, to show psychological effect on other troops to force them to surrender and to avoid many casualties.' Throughout the war, the policy worked perfectly. This is also when the much powerful laser weapons were first used._

 _UEMF launched an invasion of Eastern Russia_

 _NRSFSR invaded it's Western nations except Finland, which prompted a counter-invasion of GAK and UEMF_

 _After weeks of fighting, GAK forces liberated Eastern Europe, successfully invading the Russian proper with the exception of the capital; Moscow, where the Russians put up stiff resistance within it's outskirts._

 _Belarus breaks any diplomatic relations with the NRSFSR and would retain as long as it won't return to democracy or do any incursions or reclamation of former lands of the Russian Empire in the past._

 _2001 - Al Qaeda successfully crashed two planes on World Trade Center, one on the Pentagon, and one unsuccessful which crashed on Pennsylvania, prompting Elite General Davis to send an UEMF expeditionary force to Afghanistan to remove Taliban from power and deny any safe base for Al Qaeda. The war ended with Taliban disbanded and immediate withdrawal of UEMF forces, with UN peacekeepers to replace them as warlord rivalries spreads throughout the country._

 _2002 - UEMF pushes through Russian Siberia slowly due to snowy and mountainous terrain and frequent snow storms_ _until it is halted and delayed by few months._

 _GAK advance is halted to prepare for winter and are going defensive until the end of it or until the UEMF are within the outskirts of Moscow._

 _2003 - After two years of fighting both Russian forces and harsh winter, UEMF forces are finally within few miles of four newly created Russian fortresses which, according to Elite General Davis "Are very costly to capture._

 _UEMF warned NRSFSR that they would be forced to use 'destructive weaponry' to destroy the four fortresses, which was ignored five times by the said nation. The UEMF launched a day of artillery barrage on three fortresses before using the new super weapon; the Laser Satellite, which uses the same ammunition as the laser weapons, on the last fortress, and the UEMF continued to advance. It's use shocked the world but UN agreed that 'It would cost thousands of soldier's lives to capture each fortress.'_

 _A group of UN inspectors discovered a WMD plant in Iraq which prompted the UN to pass a resolution stating that Iraq must destroy their WMD supplies and the plant itself, which was refused by Iraq. UEMF's forces based in Saudi Arabia invaded Iraq to topple Saddam's regime and destroy the stockpile of WMDs. The Iraq War ended weeks later, with UN peacekeepers replacing UEMF forces._

 _However, the UN inspectors noticed that the weapons at the WMD plant had unknown black and red colored inscriptions and symbols._

 _2004 - GAK and UEMF launch Operation Snowstorm, an operation to encircle Moscow while trying to find and secure any bunkers that the NRSFSR's president might use as safehouse._

 _Elite General Davis and Field Marshal Heinz Guderian, accidentally found the Russian president, tired and bloodied, in the streets outside of the Kremlin, who later told him that he is following the orders of Globex. After he told the elite general about that info, Davis shot him in the head_

 _2004-2010 - UEMF and UN started rebuilding Russia and new government was made under Vladimir Putin. However, the new government strangely distrusted the UEMF so the latter and the Russian government agreed to have Russia a military force not under control of UEMF while the surviving Russian military would stay with UEMF._

 _2008 - The IMCHS found out that the symbols at the WMDs are old logos used by Globex_

 _2013 - After Edward Snowden leaked top secret files of NSA which also includes the spying of NSA on US allies, a UEMF spokesperson said in a press conference that 'The Elite General is displeased of what the leaked papers had, especially spying American allies which might cost losing them, and thus, weakening diplomatic relations.'_

 _British SAS, along with Russian Spetnaz, secretly flown Snowden to UEMF's main headquarters in US for his interrogation with Elite General Davis about the leaked files. This caused outrage in some nations as Elite General Davis granted Snowden a safe haven in the headquarters in exchange for working in the Intelligence and Communications Sector._

 _UEMF and UN condemns the first chemical attacks in Syria._

 _2014 - As threat of ISIL spreads throughout the world, UEMF starts a bombing campaign against ISIL and supports Syrian rebels against Al Assad's regime._

 _UEMF condemned the Russian illegal annexation of Crimea and involvement in War in Donbass, straining relations between UEMF and Putin's government._

 _The Russian branch of UEMF left mainland Russia to avoid any military standoffs between UEMF aligned troops and Putin aligned troops._

 _UEMF and UN condemns more Syrian chemical attacks as Syrian civil war drags on._

 _Mexican Civil War erupts as local warlords and drug syndicates fought for control of land and destroy other syndicates. The Mexican troops starts deserting or defecting to the drug syndicates._

 _US-led UEMF and USMP force fought the drug syndicates and warlords while the Mexican government is quickly removed due to corruption._

 _2015 - Tensions rises between UEMF and Russia as Putin supports Assad by bombing both ISIL and anti-government rebels._

 _Admiral Jackson is made UEMF's 2nd commander of air force and navy, which would later become 3rd._

 _As more bombings of ISIL occurs in Europe. For the first time, Elite General Davis ordered UEMF forces to use flamethrowers against ISIL as well as to make sure that the terrorist group to not have their own flamethrowers._

 _Protests of opposition parties sprang up the entire United States which made the USMP to take action. The 2015 Protests resulted in attacks against USMP by the oppositions who returned it_ _brutally by accident at the Times Square massacre where five Globex supporters disguised as demonstrators fire at USMP troops, resulting in more than a hundred dead. The perpetrators are caught and executed._

 _The Elite General said that he will personally pay the funerals of the victims._

 _2016 -_ _The Mexican Civil War ended with many cartel and syndicates disbanded and new Mexican government created, and later joined UEMF in return for helping in the war. However, UEMF lost hundreds of troops, mostly non-combatants, making the EG a new policy: The non-combatants should be moderately armed for self-defense_ _than average._

 _2017 - An eighteen year old teen named Juan Matteo, was rescued by British SAS before he could commit suicide due to depression. The teen would be the Assistant Elite General of UEMF and GAK_

 _UEMF launches tomahawk missiles on a Syrian airfield in retaliation to chemical attacks in Khan Shaykhun._

 _Lacrima Infusion Experiment on Juan Matteo almost backfires but still became successful at the last minute._ _However, this infusion causes Matteo to age a few years, from his current 18 years old to 25 years old. Reasons are still unknown to Dr. Johnny._

 _Syrian rebels successfully overthrew Al Assad's government and immediately established a new government with the help of some Western nations. Russian people revolted against Pres. Putin._

 _During the revolt, a group of suicide bombings rocked the Kremilin, killing Pres. Putin, three soldiers, many protestors and wounded many more. However, the body of Putin is found as a robot, not a human. The back of the said robot has the symbol of Globex, showing that they are the perpetrators of the attack._

 _UEMF increased its anti-anarchist propaganda, counter-terrorist operations and cyber attacks against Globex in retaliation._

 _Alexander Vasilli_ _becomes the new Russian president._

 _The new Russian government and US with EU along with Belarus starts restoring diplomatic relations which angered Cuba and North Korea calling the new Russian president a 'traitor'._

 _(Additional history, but not necessary to be read:_

 _The War on Porn, under the orders of Assistant Elite General Matteo, started by removing all pornographic sites by UEMF's Intelligence, Communications and Hacking Sector, followed by raiding of USMP on suspected computer cafes and other such places which was secretly used in making pornographic content. The war also targeted racism and discrimination on the internet. It's also not only the weirdest war, but the first war where cyber warfare was widely used by the military. The war ended weeks with great success and many... Usual executions, and also raised the scare of cyber_ _warfare.)_

 _U_ _krainian Civil War ended as the Pro-Russian rebels surrendered due to Russia's halt on helping them in the war. Ukraine starts restoring relations with Russia._

 _Remnants of ISIL bombs Manchester while their remaining supporters commit other terror attacks on other places like Marawi City in Philippines and Jakarta, Indonesia. Prompting another counter-terrorist operations against ISIL by UEMF._


	3. Siege Of Imperial Palace

Finally... The third chapter is out... By the way, I've already know what song should I use in Italica's siege. And don't ask for it.

"Comrade." - Normal

 _'Comrade.'_ \- Thoughts

 _"Comrade."_ \- Flashback

 ***Boom*** \- Sound

XXXX

1200 Hours, Police Outpost outside the Imperial Palace

"So Al, have you contacted the headquarters? What did they say?" Daisuke asked as he checked his mags and ammunition, while Al sighs.

"They said that the SWAT teams would arrive here in any minute now but haven't contacted the JSDF..." Al replied dryly as he leaned on the Palace's wall.

"Seriously sir? We're almost ran out of ammo and those... _Soldiers_ won't stop coming!" Daisuke shouted as more officers arrive, with some guiding civilians or helping to barricade the road.

"I know that kid... It's just... The first time someone attacked us without warning after _that_ war..." Al said as he looked at the civilians who keep coming for safety and away from the chaos happening.

"You're right, but we're losing more men and ammo here, shouldn't they request JSDF's help now?" Daisuke replied before reloading his pistol again as another horn sound is heard. The enemy is initiating another attack on the palace.

"The SWAT teams are here!" An officer said as SWAT teams came out of armored cars.

 _'Thank god.'_ Al thought with relief.

"Who's in charge here?" The SWAT leader asked.

"I'm and we have a new enemy assault so make a shield wall along the barriers now!" Al ordered as the teams prepared their riot shields and tear gas launchers for the attack.

XXXX

1205 Hours, far front of the Imperial Palace

"Charge!" The legionnaires do what their commander said as they charged at the palace's frontline defenders which are the SWAT teams with shields.

"Fire those arro-" The invaders' commander ordered in unknown language before getting cut off by a loud sound.

 ***Boom***

"Ahhh!"

 ***Boom***

"What sorcery is thi-"

 ***Brrrrrrrrrrrrrttttt***

"Arghhh!"

"Help!"

The commander looked at the archers behind him and was shocked when he saw what happened to them. Dead bodies everywhere, broken bows and body parts scattered all over the place. He looked at his troops so he could order a retreat, but also saw the same thing to his soldiers, including the ogres.

Before he could run, his head is blasted by a certain sniper, then his body got ran off by a tank.

XXXX

The Five Elite General's Convoy

"And another head is blasted." AEG Matteo calmly said while he pulled his rifle's bolt as the convoy arrived at the place Itami told them earlier.

"Damn, those guys are lucky to fight zem off." Heinz said as he use binoculars to check the condition of the palace's defenders, which was shown from wearily faces and damaged improvised barricades and Imperial Palace's walls.

"Yeah, they're _very_ lucky." Davis muttered. "Alright, move out, we need those civilians get inside that palace." He added as he got off the tank before being followed and tapped by the off-duty soldier earlier.

"B-but that place is closed as I said earlier! No-one can enter it!" Itami whined again as he point at the palace's gate.

"Don't worry _lad_ , I can handle it. They're gonna let the civilians outside." Davis calmly replied while Itami just sighed as they walked towards the palace while being followed by a dozen UEMF soldiers that just dismounted from the Stryker.

"Radio operator, try to contact other embassies and tell them to evacuate here if they can. And relay our current location and situation to Fort Yokota. We need to end this soon." Matteo ordered to the said soldier.

"Yes sir!"

XXXX

"Hey kid, do you see what I'm seeing?" Al asked as the three vehicles came towards them.

"Yes sir, and those are military vehicles, and from what I see from their flags, they're from the UEMF." Daisuke replied as the vehicles stopped before an officer on the lead tank got out along with an armed Japanese civilian and a soldier that looks like the second-in-command walking towards them before shouting.

"Well, they might help us." Al added as the general stopped. "We desperately need assistance here."

"Yeah." Daisuke agreed.

"Alright, who's in charge of this defenses?" Davis asked as policemen looked at each other since they're not that familiar with the general.

Al immediately waved his hand while running towards him.

"Al Kaizen, Senior Police Officer. I'm in charge of the palace's defenses. We're very low on ammo and men so can y-" Al said offering his hand before Davis waved his hand to motion him to silence.

"Elite General Davis and, of course, we're here to help you but there's one thing you need to do." Davis said as they shook hands then he ordered the convoy to prepare for the defense, with the tanks on the sides and the IFV in the middle.

"What is it sir?" Al asked.

"Open the gates to the palace in order for the civilians to get in and make sure you bring few officers with them just in case those invaders find a way to get in there." Davis ordered as he pointed to scared civilians who had fear and terror in their faces.

"What did you say? Open the gates? We might make the government mad for tha-" Al asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes I'm fully aware of that, but this is the only place that is fortified enough and is safe for the civilians to go in according to an off-duty SDF soldier here." Davis interrupted as he looked at Itami who is glancing at the scared people outside the palace.

"Alright sir... Men! Open the gates to palace and make sure that the people make it safe!" Al ordered which made some officers were surprised while others knew that they might break the law, but they immediately complied as the gates were opened and the civilians entered the Imperial Palace with some cops escorting them while the rest, along with SWAT teams and UEMF troops guard the outside.

While the preparation of defenses are being done, the radioman from earlier waves at the assistant elite general.

"Sir! We just got reports from garrison forces from nearby embassies. They're on their way to here! ETA 5 Minutes!"

"Great, now hurry and go assist your fellow soldiers."

"Yes sir."

XXXX

After minutes of waiting and defense preparation, all of the civilians got inside the palace just as the unknown invaders show up and start making a formation while their archers readied their bows.

"Fire ze cannon!" Heinz ordered as the first bullets broke through the ranks of enemy troops who started forming a shield wall while archers launch rains of arrows, wounding some officers who are mostly never saw this kind of action.

"Reloading!" A Russian said as he duck from arrows raining while changing his AK-12's magazine.

"Have a burning gift basket you bastards!" Another Russian said as she threw a molotov cocktail at the charging cavalry and footmen.

 _'Oh my god... Blood... Dismembered bodies...'_ Itami thought, firing his M4A1 while his hands are shaking from what he had seen.

"Keep firing!" An American machine gunner said as he fire burst shots, tearing more bodies apart.

"Have some explosive baguettes cunts! French soldier shouted, throwing stick grenades at the invaders, whom one of them accidentally caught it, making the French laugh before it exploded, blasting the catcher's body into pieces, much to Itami's shock.

And then, Itami finally broke.

 _'M-mama! Mama! Mamaaaa!'_ Itami thought as he closed his eyes filled with tears while continue shooting.

"Shit... Heinz! Switch to HE rounds! " Davis ordered as three more ogres came while he grab a box of grenades to prepare for CQB.

"Roger that! Loader, load ze HE rounds! Push zis Scheißes to vhere they came from!"

The loader complied as the Tiger's MG gunner and the defenders resort to headshots as the ammunition gets low.

"Another giant is down!" Gunner said.

"Fire those guns you bitches!" The French said to some officers who are hiding and had faces filled with fear. Some did obeyed him.

"Hey Heinz!" Matteo called as the said general look him.

"Vhat do you want?!" Heinz replied while two dragons flew over them to start their fire strafe run.

"What material do you want for your coffin?! Mine's will be rare materials from Equestria or maybe even made ofmarblel!" Heinz simply laughed as ogres got hit by tank shells.

"Hmm, marble is also a good idea." He replied.

"Mine's made of anything expensive!" Davis added, earning some chuckles.

"Of course you vould say that kameraden! You're the CEO of ***United Defense**!" Heinz replied, noting at the elite general's secondary job, before returning to fire his machine gun.

"Alright, time to get Jackson's ass and his planes here!" Matteo said as he used the advanced google glass on his helmet's visor.

 _'Come on, come on_ _you stupid communication lines!'_

XXXX

1230 Hours, few kilometers from Tokyo Bay, inside the bridge of USS Washington of 7th Pacific Fleet

UEMF's main commander of Navy and Air Force, Admiral William Jackson, is looking at the Tokyo skyline as more dragons appeared, with fighters combating the said creatures over the city.

Earlier, two F-35 Lightning IIs on patrol over Tokyo encountered dragons and saw a mysterious structure. Which was found weird for the admiral since those does not exist in real life, but with the captured images that the pilots given to him makes it true. With that, he immediately authorized a combat mission to eliminate the unknown threats. All he need is an evacuation and air support request. Since it's a large urban city, Jackson knew that it's very important to avoid any damages to the buildings to avoid getting the Japanese government chasing their asses.

Suddenly, the bridge's telephone rang.

 ***criiiiing***

The bridge's main radio operator grabbed the telephone and answered the call. Nodding from what he heard from their second-in-command voice requesting support from the other line, he then quickly came towards Jackson.

"Sir! A call from the AEG, a small force is holding the Imperial Palace and they're requesting immediate air support and reinforcements."

"Great timing... Bring in the air support along with some of our marines here with me, we need to know who are these bastards." Jackson replied as the operator saluted and the admiral started giving out orders to others while walking towards the flight deck outside as more F-35s and F-18 Super Hornets flew towards the location of the convoy while transport helicopters of various types are being loaded with troops while the attack variant ones are on the way as an additional air support and evacuation cover.

XXXX

1247 Hours, Imperial Palace

"Last mag!" Itami shouted as they were now inside the palace premises while their armored support are still outside since the invaders used ballistas and they keep sending more forces only to get killed and blasted by gunfire and tank shells making the entire place like a meat grinder at a butcher shop.

"Merde!" French soldier said as he slinged his Famas to his back before taking his grenades out.

"Hey Frenchie! Ready for a last stand!?" A British one asked.

"Hey! We're _all_ prepared for this Brit!" The French replied gri

nning, the British replied with a chuckle.

"For the motherland!" The Russian from earlier said as she throw all of her grenades one by one, including molotovs.

"Scheiße! I'm hit, those damn bastards! A German Old Guard pioneer shouted as he removes the arrow from his left arm, while still trying to get a grip on his STG44 assault rifle.

"Dear god please help us..." Itami muttered as M4s last bullet is fired.

Then a familiar loud sound filled the air as a couple of F-35s shot down the dragons with Sidewinders missiles before they could do any damage while the Super Hornets do strafing runs on the remaining enemy forces.

Helicopters soon came at the scene, with transports dropping off infantry reinforcements while the combat ones searched the area for any stranglers.

"Hot damn! The air cavalry has arrived!" Matteo shouted as cheers from UEMF troops grow. _'Heh, now it's time for Jackson's ass to show up.'_ He thought as a mischievous smile formed.

"And here comes ze SDF reinforcements." Heinz said as various vehicles from JSDF came clearing out the rest. Then a Pavelow appeared along with Apache escorts and Blackhawks which are rappelling troops down, along with them is a familiar member of 5 Elite Generals.

"Here comes our knight in shining uniform who saved us from those Roman wankers!" Heinz shouted as the said admiral smiled waving his hands as he rappeled too and came towards them. "But in a uniform of an admiral..." He added.

"Well well, it seems like someone looks like shit." Jackson said mischievously as AEG Matteo looked at his sweaty uniform.

"They've sieged us, until your fighters came." He replied, Jackson simply nodded while Dash simply stood beside her lover.

"Alright, but our main problem is that portal thing." Jackson said as Itami and Al along with Daisuke came towards them, saluting.

"Generals, I would like thank you for helping us defend our city and nation itself from this unknown forces." Al said as they bowed in honor.

"Yeah, especially this weapon." Itami added as he showed the M4 that Matteo gave him earlier.

"By the way, Davis? Do you know how many people have died in this massacre?" Jackson asked, which made the elite general prepare for the worst.

"How many?" Davis asked while trying to control his increasing temper. The admiral grabbed a tablet which currently shows combat reports and casualties and showed it to the rest of the group.

"Almost two thousand people are dead and that body count is still rising and fast. However, some of them are taken away by these invaders through the 'Gate' structure, possibly as sla-"

"SLAVES!? Are you fucking kidding me!?" Davis shouted as he started to stump his feet in frustration while Jackson sighed.

 _'There he goes again...'_ The South African thought.

"Taking zem as slaves? Ooh boy, they just pissed off ze entire world." Heinz exclaimed while Davis kept on ranting.

"Yeah, but they're gonna be annihilated as soon as we entered their capital." Matteo stated.

Some of UEMF and JSDF personnel looked at their direction, with UEMF soldiers remained calm while the latter are surprised.

 _'They might go through that structure and avenge the victims in most brutal way.'_ Is the most ideal thought you might think on what UEMF do in return.

Davis was then calmed down by Jackson to avoid more attention from the surrounding Japanese.

"I wonder what will the Japanese government do now..." Davis said lowly as more motorized, mechanized and armored vehicles with UEMF and JSDF markings came passed by.

"Alright, we should now send in special forces to scout anything beyond that... Gate-like structure and plan an operation." He added as he took a cigar from his pants' pocket, lights it up, and puts it into his mouth while puffing out smoke into the air.

"Then ve should head towards the port, ve shall wait for more forces there. And we could also establish a temporary base there." Heinz recommended which agreed by the rest as they went back to their respective vehicles.

XXXX

Days later, United Nations Headquarters in New York City, Emergency Meeting Room

"There are almost five thousand people dead in a recent attack on Ginza District in Tokyo, Japan...

Including fifty policemen and thirteen unarmed UEMF soldiers.

Along with twenty thousand enemy casualties..."

"Japan requests assistance from the international community..."

"The United States condemns the attack and agrees to allow the UEMF to..."

"Russia wants the UEMF to immediately..."

"China hasn't yet made any comments but shows concern about the attack and is willing to send in assistance to Japan..."

"The elite general had stated that 'Japan should not nationalize the strange structure now dubbed as the 'Gate' and anywhere and anything beyond in it. It will be placed under control of UEMF...

The general also promised total victory, total justice of the victims and total defeat of the aggressors, where according to the latest information the UEMF has just released, the invaders came from an empire called Saderna Empire..."

XXXX

Weeks later, Tokyo Bay

"And we're at war again... At a fucking war again with some ancient empire..." Davis said grumbling silently as the group, who are at a Russian made roofless variant of UAZ-469 jeep, observing the last group of equipment, hardware and troops coming from nearby UEMF bases for the first and second wave of Task Force New World.

First wave of troops of the Task Force NW to enter the Special Region/New World are 300 soldiers along with a battalion of UEMF tanks and IFVs, including a mixed artillery unit, logistics, engineer, supply and medical corps.

While the next wave consisted of 1200 troops, the 11500 more coming in weeks. And even more in months.

"Of course... Peace is _very_ rare now." Matteo added as Dash hugged him from behind.

"Please... Get a room." Heinz joked at the couple, who glared at him telling him to 'Shut. Up. Ciderman.'

"So you and Matteo, along with a JSDF one, would be the commanders for this operation, huh?" Jackson asked as military trucks escorted by humvees and tanks left the port.

"Yeah, it still seems that most of the JSDF is not properly trained... To UEMF standards. Can't blame them since they're signatories of that Agreement on Neutrality." Davis began. "Anyways, the order of the battle is the same usual one, Matteo in charge of special operations, Heinz in charge of mobile forces and Jackson in charge of the air force." He said while facing Matteo, Heinz and Jackson respectively.

"No navy?" Jackson asked with a smirk.

"Yeah sure, build from fucking scratch, asshole." Davis simply replied while Jackson laughed. "But no, not until we're able to establish connection with a sea or ocean in there."

"While Dash also could help me with handling all the logistics." Matteo remarked, getting a long, softy pinch from Dash.

"That vould do." Heinz agreed with a sweatdrop.

"Alright. Generals, it's time for my daily good 'ol morale and good luck speech." Davis said as he chuckled along with the rest as he drove towards the so-called 'Gate' to start the operation, and towards the unknown New World.

"And pray that these victims would be avenged..." Heinz and Jackson said at the same time accidentally, who later looked at each other before bursting into laughter which was joined by the rest.

 _'Fucking hell. Wish our troops luck.'_ Davis thought as they drove towards the location of the 'Gate'.

XXXX

I apologize again for short chapters... And late updates...

A/N - Heinz is nicknamed Ciderman by the other 4 generals because he loves drinking German beer and cider.

CQB - Close Quarter Battle

And I'm a Filipino. Yes. The country that is ruled by our brave Pres. Rodrigo Duterte.

 **Otaku Prince** \- I agree, UEMF has a very large number of troops that it could be a nation. And there's still a Space Race in the Cold War.

 **Faust1812** \- Of course, if the Tiger wasn't modernized, Abrams would still be much better. But in here, the two tanks are almost equal, but Tiger is still slower.

 ***Cue 'Murica Fuck Yeah***

Hehe, _ahem_. Overlord this is Rainbow 1 _***kzzzt*** ,_ out... **_*kzzzt*_**


	4. New World And First Battle of Alnus Hill

Alright... Fourth chap. is here!

Going to try updating twice a week comrades.

And no, I'm not a Russian. Just an Asian who loves the Western World, especially 'Murica.

A/N - TBH, I was inspired by various Gate fanfics, neither complete, ongoing or abandoned. Except the stupid ones... Like the ones which just had nothing good in it...

Despite being called German-American Korps, any nationality can enlist in it, although their (main) uniform is German WW2 one.

I would use Roman ranks since... They look like Romans obviously.

"We will go to hell and back." - Normal

 _'We will go to hell and back.'_ \- Thoughts

 _"We will go to hell and back."_ \- Flashbacks

 ***Boom*** \- Sound

XXXX

0945 Hours, Outside the Gate, 1 hour before the start of the operation

Itami, now promoted to 2nd Lieutenant due to cooperation with the 5 Elite Generals and hailed as one of the "Heroes Of Ginza", is having a conversation with his fellow but hardline otaku, Sergeant Kurata while the operation has not yet started. However, he hasn't recover from his PTSD; shell-shock or militarily, combat stress reaction.

"Is it true that they had dragons and other magical creatures?" Kurata asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, good thing though some American fighters arrived and fought them before they could start another fire run..." Itami replied as he remembered the siege and his PTSD during the it...

"Man, they really should bring in some cat girls you know... Or even some voluptuous sorceress or elves!" Kurata said sheepishly with a grin. Itami could just chuckle at his friend's antics.

"Maybe Kurata. Maybe." Itami simply replied as he took out his diary to write while the operation and the formation hasn't yet started.

 _'I didn_ _'t sign up for this...'_ He thought with a frown. _'I NOT REALLY FOR THIS.'_

XXXX

Colonel Jean Martin is checking his equipment once more before five soldiers came to the humvee he is in.

"Vell vell vell, guess vho's this?" _'German?'_

"Yeah, I wonder who's zis old man..." _'A damn French!?'_

"Damn, memories are going back again bros! Oh the memory laneee!" _'A-american?'_

"I wish I can burn you with a molotov again." _'Shit, a Russian!?'_

Martin quickly lowered the window to find the people of those voices.

"Alright, tell me who are yo-..." He started and right in front of him is his old squad during the last world war (In order of the voice); Hauptgefreiter/Lance Corporal Archibald Berend, Major Almaud Henry, Staff Sergeant Bane Muller, and Mládshiy Leytenánt/Junior Lieutenant Aleksei Nikolai.

"Sooo, no greetings, comrade?" Aleksei asked.

"Of course there is! Long time no see!" Martin said as they made a group hug.

"Hahaha! I knew it! You miss us!" Bane exclaimed.

Martin gave him a friendly punch.

"Shut up." He replied.

"Zooo, how's it going veing a marine guarding an embassy?" Archibald asked.

"Being an embassy guard for 4 years? Full of boredom bullshit man until this..." Martin answered remembering the attack.

"Yeah avout that, it seems ve have some Roman enemies, right?" Asked Archibald.

"Seems like it man, damn they have some... Hulk-like giants and shit, ballistas? They almost killed thr US ambassador to Japan by an arrow to his bigass office window!" Martin replied annoyingly as the said ogre wasted half of their SMAW's ammo.

"Damn, good thing you held the embassy, I heard the your nation's embassy got it's wall hit by those ballistas." Aleksei commented.

"Of course, we're still same good 'ol British." Martin said in mock British gentleman voice, earning some chuckles.

"Hahaha very funny lad. Want some drag mate?" Henry said as he offered the British a cigarette which was quickly accepted.

"Man, I wish we are still in the same squad..." Martin muttered, unfortunately they heard him.

"Yep, ve are." Henry said grinning.

"Wait, are you serious?!" Martin shouted.

"Yes, ve are in ze same squad. Do you vorgot that there's no disbandment in UEMF?" Archibald told him while glancing at his watch.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that harharhar!" Martin said while sheepishly scratching his head.

"Goddamn you're the still same old Martin we've known for life." Aleksei remarked before Bane motioned them to come to the task force's formation for the elite general's speech.

XXXX

"Hey Davis." Matteo called him as they walked towards the stage.

"What is it?" Came the reply.

"You ready for the speech?" Matteo asked.

"Always comrade, always as long as I can smoke everyday." Davis answered before Heinz joined in with a mischievous smile.

(Insert Smoke Weed Everyday Dubstep Version song)

"Smoke weed everyd-!" Heinz started before getting gutted in the chest by Davis.

"Could you please stop singing that damn song?" Davis pleaded as he remembered they danced while listening to that song. Which was accidentally recorded by a certain soldier.

"Of course sir, and it seems zat our Japanese general iz here." Heinz replied while rubbing his gutted chest as the said general with gray hair and quite old age came towards them.

"Ah, Elite General Davis-san, nice to meet you and your other generals." Lieutenant General Hazama greeted as he shook hands with the Davis and 4 other generals.

"Pleasure is ours, Hazama." Davis replied.

"How's it going, Davis-san? It's been a while since the last World Generals Meeting." Hazama asked. Davis smiled.

"Same as usual, making speeches, doing some boring paperwork then _this_ happened... This invaders just killed everyone insight like barbarians... This world has enough of wars and civil wars then _this_? This is an absolute bullcrap. They've even raped some civilians!" Davis said sarcastically as he controlled his temper.

"I know Davis-san, and the JSDF is not prepared for this s-"

"So we will advise and train your troops like what Davis told you on the phone one day ago." Heinz interrupted as Jackson nodded.

"Yes, and have you told our or your leaders about this, Davis-san?" Hazama asked.

"I've already told them but it won't be long that the opposition groups and parties will heard about that and start condemning and protesting about it..." Davis replied as he groaned.

"Of course, the oppositions would _always_ disagree with that, they're just don't trust us." Matteo agreed.

Ever since the 1998 coup, along with it's subsequent violent protests of then-Pres. Clinton's supporters which ended in a violent suppression made some opposition groups to rise to lead against UEMF and order it's disbandment which is met with disagreements from various world leaders as UEMF has a potential to stabilize world peace and prevent wars, even though it's military police force, Vereinigt Geheime Militärpolizei or in English, the United Secret Military Police, (It's not really a secret force) is forced to use violent tactics during 1992 LA riots, and 1998 and 2015 protests of opposition groups.

"Agreed." Jackson said with the others nodded.

"Alright, it's now time..." Davis said as walked up the stage then behind the podium.

XXXX

"Do you think our elite general vould be calm in today's speech?" Archibald asked. Bane shaked his head with a sweat-drop.

"I would say no to that, Mr. German, since he is very opposed to rape and othe-" Aleksei told them as Elite General Davis starts his speech.

"Alright, how's my soldiers doing!?" Davis began with a sharp, strong voice making some Japanese troops uneasy.

"Arrrrr!" Came UEMF soldiers' reply but the elite general faked a sigh.

"Sorry but I can't hear you, I think I'm getting old now to be your commander." Davis said, getting chuckles from other generals and soldiers in return.

"I told you to replace him as the EG." Heinz whispered to Matteo, who replied with a glare.

"Shut up Heinz."

"Again, how's my soldiers!?" Davis asked again.

"ARRRRR!" The UEMF soldiers answered as Davis, feeling satisfied, returned to his serious expression, ignoring the shock and sheer surprised reactions of Japanese soldiers.

"That's what I want to hear." Davis replied before adjusting the microphones on the podium.

"Just a few days ago, this district is on it's daily business. Shopping, celebrating, pretty much normal things people do during Christmas. However, a mysterious structure which is now we called the Gate, suddenly appeared out of nowhere right here and Roman-like soldiers along with calvary, ogres, dragons, and other mythical creatures we knew ONLY in fairy tales, came out of it and started killing civilians who gathered around it, some even RAPED THEM!" Davis said with his fierce tone, pointing to the dome covering the Gate. His speech made the Japanese soldiers shocked while anger is rising in UEMF ranks.

"I smear I've almost shit in my pants..." A fellow JSDF soldier muttered, which was heard by Itami.

"But, with the help of Ginza police outpost along with SWAT teams and an off-duty JSDF officer, we are able to save some civilians by opening and letting them inside the Imperial Palace. That JSDF officer gave us the info about the palace. So without him telling us that, we couldn't helped the police garrison in there and probably raised the civilian casualties." Davis continued while Itami tried his best to smile before getting a friendly punch from Kurata.

"Nice job, Hero Of Ginza." Kurata whispered. Itami smiled back as a reply.

"And we should never forget the pilots of the 305th Air Cavalry and their famous fighter wing, the Dragoons who helped the men and women of

"And now, we are going to war again, this time alongside again with our maybe-still-neutral-but-not-anymore UEMF member; Japan to fight these fucking unknown invaders and bring justice to the victims of this Battle Of Ginza! And show them we are not tolerating their barbaric actions! We shall give them with a surprise gift. Prepare for action soldiers, Operation New World is now initiated!" Davis yelled as he immediately walked off the stage and ran towards their jeep along with the 4 other generals while UEMF and SDF troops got inside their respectively vehicles as the doors of the dome's entrance opened, showing the marble structure.

"Where's Lt. General Hazama?" Davis asked.

"He is going with ze second wave." Heinz replied.

"Right. I wonder if these JSDF could handle UEMF brutality tactics later..." Matteo pondered.

"Probably not, that's why our troops will go in first along with us." Jackson answered, with heads nodding in agreement as they and Abrams and AMX Leclercs (A/N: Haven't seen them being used in any Gate fanfic so why not?) moved in first, next the SPAAGs 9K22 Tunguska with Wiesel 2 Argus and Ozelot variants, then the supply vehicles along with humvees, APCs and IFVs, and lastly, the AS-90s and MLRSes (A/N: Quite OP though).

XXXX

Minutes later, Inside the Gate, Martin's squad

"Just darkness? This is some boring shit.." Bane complained while continuing driving. Well, ever since they've entered the structure, they could only see black environment, much to their boredom. Some of them crack a few jokes to their fellow soldiers just to past time.

"Merde... Ve could use some music." Henry said as he chose a song in a playlist named 'Favorites' from his phone and took a speaker he had hide underneath his seat and connected his phone to the speaker.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Henry's song of anti-boredom

Seven Nation Army - Glitch Mob Remix

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Fucking gamer..." Aleksei said while chuckling, earning a finger from the French man.

 ** _"I'm gonna fight them off_**

 ** _A seven nation army_**

 ** _couldn't hold me back"_**

"Hey! Battlefield 1 iz a good FPS game! Good thing they've add ze French!" Henry replied as he starts to sing along.

"To be honest, I agree with him. My son almost played it all day before I told him to stop because it's already 2 AM." Said Archibald. Making Aleksei sighed in defeat making Henry laugh in victory before Martin spoked.

 ** _"Back and forth_**

 ** _Through my mind_**

 ** _Behind the cigarette"_**

"And besides, it's a good song. Henry, can you put your speaker near the radio?" Martin said as the French placed his speaker near the radio. And the song is now in the radio comms.

XXXX

 ** _"And a message_**

 ** _Coming from my eyes_**

 ** _It says me alone"_**

Confusion hit the SDF troops since they haven't know that song nor even the game itself. But UEMF troops know this, since one time the entire main UEMF base is filled with that song thanks to AEG.

"Damn, they knew my favorite songs." Matteo said while Dash is sleeping in his lap.

 ** _"Don't wanna hear about it_**

 ** _Every single ones_**

 ** _Got a story to tell"_**

"Of course, last time you used all of our HQ's speakers to sound off your damn favorite song playlist." Davis retorted while continuing driving.

"Except zome zongs like zis. Damn, like Red Alert 3 Hell March 3 OST? Vucking great." Heinz said before doing a high-five with Matteo with a smile on their faces.

 ** _"And if I catch_**

 ** _Coming from my back_**

 ** _I'm gonna serve it to you"_**

"Goddamnit why are you bastards always against me!" Davis whined while the rest burst into laughter. But his outburst was heard in the net.

XXXX

"Itami, isn't just me or we just heard Elite General Davis' shout?" Kurata asked.

"Uhhh, I think so but probably that's him." Itami replied while checking his M4A1.

"Of course, our 1st Lieutenant here is deaf now because he listened to those anime theme songs way too much!" Shino, Itami's squad best CQB fighter and had a huge hate on anime and otakus.

"Shut up! Those are nice songs!" Itami whined.

"Fine whatever!" Replied Shino. _'Fucking otakus.'_ She thought.

Kurata continue driving while Itami sighed before staring at the dark surroundings.

XXXX

Command jeep

"Hello, this your elite general, callsign Overlord. We are now nearing the exit, prepare your weapons and equipment now." Davis instructed in the net as he loaded his special weapon.

A golden Desert Eagle. A gift from his probably only relative left in their family.

"Alrighty then, time to get some stretching before we go in." Jackson said.

"Right..." Heinz agreed as me loaded the jeep's MG42.

"Where is my rifle, my love?" Matteo asked to the other AEG.

"Here." Dash answered with the L115A3 in her hands.

"Okay thnx!" Matteo replied, while Dash smiled.

XXXX

Martin's squad

"Finally, we can now get out of this boring wormhole bullshit..." Bane said as the squad loaded their weapons.

"Hey Henry." Archibald called with a grin.

"Vhat?" The French replied.

"Do you think there would be any princesses or mages in there?" Archibald said.

"Vuck off you German and your hentai fantasies before I kick your balls!" Henry warned, earning a glare from the said lance corporal.

"They are not hentai, THEY'RE called ANIME you damn Frenchie!" Retorted Archibald.

"Knock it off you two! The exit is getting nearer!" Martin ordered and the two complied, stopping their argument.

"Pray us luck, God..." Aleksei said silently, loading the humvee's mounted .50 cal machine gun.

 _'Here we go again...'_ Martin thought as a bright light blinded the task force's vision as they drove through the exit.

XXXX

Other side of the Gate, minutes after the task force entered the New World

"Overlord, this is Bravo Team, the enemy is leaving their camp. Orders sir?" The SAS team leader stated as soldiers readied their weapons with tanks and other combat vehicles behind the infantry, artilleries far behind to provide fire support with the rest while the engineers prepared their temporary camp. With the except of all 8 Wiesel 2s, which are currently scouting the surroundings of Task Force NW's position.

 _'And the element of surprise is gone...'_ Davis thoughtthought annoyingly.

"Try to take captive their commander, and make sure to demoralize them so we can have more time to strengthen our defenses and for the engineers start building defenses and our temporary base." Davis instructed as communication between Delta Team and him ended before another came in.

"Overlord, this is Fire Team 1, ready at your command sir." Said the MLRS commander.

"Fire Team 2 now ready to fire at will sir." The AS-90 commander said.

"Good work, the soldiers would call in support from you later." Davis replied, as the artillery commanders hung up.

"Overlord this is Scout 4, the enemy is now marching to our position." One of the Wiesel 2 commander said, a smile quickly shown in Matteo's face, which was saw by Davis who thumbs up in reply signaling the AEG to order for artillery strike and the counter-attack.

"Attention to all Wiesel 2 scouts, fall back immediately. To all anti-air assets, go with the rest of the armored units in case they have dragons. Fire Teams 1 and 2, fire those cannons and launchers. And for all combatants, prepare for a rain of fire!" Matteo ordered as the artilleries fired on the marching enemy, surprising them while others flee.

"Alright, to all armored assets, eliminate the remaining enemies, Scouts stay behind the defenses. Infantries support the armor." Davis instructed as the armored vehicles chase down the disorganized enemy.

XXXX

"Hey Aleksei!" Bane called out to their vehicles gunner.

"What?!" Aleksei replied while firing the machine gun.

"Can I have a vodka later after this hunting?" Bane asked.

"Of course comrade! A case shall fix your thirst." The Russian replied before bursting into laughter.

"Hey Bane." Archibald said.

"What?" Came the reply.

"Promise that you will clean this humvee after this bloodshed." The German said as Bane noticed that he was ramming the retreating soldiers.

"Sure as long as you give me a hand." Bane snickered as Archibald facepalmed.

 _'Same old bastards.'_ Martin thought smiling at Archibald's unfortunate. much to the German's annoyance.

XXXX

Enemy camp, tent of Sadernian Legate

"L-legate!" A centurion said panting.

"Oh centurion, what brings you here? I've already send you to the Gat-"

"The enemy had attacked our legion and they have some weird metal carriages with long snouts firing at us with fire explosions while their soldiers with staffs broke our ranks in seconds without even going near! And they have something behind which rained explosive things at us! We've lost half of our men!" The centurion said.

The legate was nothing but shocked at his subordinate's explanation.

"Are they mages, centurion!?"

"Maybe but-"

 ***Pht***

The centurion fell, terrifying the commander.

"W-what?! C-centurion! Are yo-" The legate said before getting hit in the back of his head by a rifle.

"Overlord, this is Bravo Team, we've got the package, withdrawing." The SAS leader said while the other SAS operators are searching the tent for important documents before leaving.

However, a hiding figure stares at the scene before disappearing.

First Battle Of Alnus Hill - 10000 Sadernian casualties

XXXX

Two days later, Saderna Empire

The senators and generals are arguing on what to do since their expeditionary force haven't yet returned. Arguing left and right, the emperor, Molt Sol Augustus, just sighed at the sight of the arguments of the latter.

Until the two gigantic doors to the throne room opened as an armored figure entered the room. It was the messenger.

"Your highness. I bring ill news." The messenger said.

Interest showed in Molt's eyes.

"What are the news, soldier?"

"Our legions that you've send beyond the Gate are destroyed by an unknown enemy with powerful and strange, magical weaponry from there." Murmurs and gasps were heard from the senators and generals in the room.

"This enemy is far more different from what our empire had fought in the past." The messenger added, making the people in the room more shocked and surprised.

"Is there anything to report, noble?" Molt asked.

"Nothing more, your highness."

"Thank you for the news you've bring soldier. You may now take your leave."

"Yes your excellence."

And as the messenger left, the senators started a new argument.

"What shall we do now your highness?!" A senator demanded.

"Recuit more soldiers from our people to create new legions! Call in our vassal states and fight them!" A general said.

"Have you heard what the man said, they're a different enemy! And he also said that the enemy wield strange weaponry!" Another senator said.

Having an idea in his mind, Molt raised his hand to silence their bickering before standing up to speak.

"Everytime our empire, the Saderna Empire, is in dark times, the Senate, the emperor and the people unites under one banner. We shall fight this invaders of our empire and push them back to where they belong! Call on our vassal states!" The emperor shouted as the room commenced into cheers with an exception of one senator, Marquess Casel.

"Your highness, it would be a blood bath." Casel stated, but his only reply is a mischevious smile from the emperor.

XXXX

Days later, Elbe Kingdom

In a quiet, beautiful room lies a throne where the king of Elbe, King Duran sat while reading a letter which was send by a messenger from Saderna.

A thing which Duran despises, he even doesn't want to see or hear that name after what Saderna did months ago.

 _'Four Saderna legions defeated by strange enemies from the Gate?_ _How?'_ He thought curiously.

 _'And now he wants us and other kingdoms to make an alliance and fight this foe while they're making new legions? How pathetic...'_

Then the doors to his throne room bursted open to see an another robed man entered.

"Your highness, Duke Of Ligu wants to meet you with your army."

"Tell him to wait me at Italica and prepareour armies, young noble." Duran said.

"Yes your highness." The noble replied.

 _'Who are this foes?'_

XXXX

A month and two weeks later, Fort Davis, Central Command Building

After the First Battle Of Alnus Hill, the next two waves of Task Force NW arrived to start the building of first main base of operations of UEMF in the New World.

For a month, there's no attack happened aside from dragon scouts which was easily handled. At least for some time until now as the radio inside the command room came to life.

"Overlord, this is East Gatekeeper, we are seeing an enemy force kilometer from here. And from what we are seeing, they have different banners, flags and armor, probably an alliance sir." The radio speaker buzzed loudly making Davis to fell of his seat and almost threw his cup of coffee at the radio.

"Roger that. Keep observing." The EG replied, fixing his uniform.

"Yes sir." Came the reply. Then Davis connected the radio to the Fort's speakers.

"Attention to all personnel. Attention to all personel, we have an enemy force coming from the East, prepare yourselves for battle." Davis ordered.

"Good timing. My command vehicle needs some action." Heinz exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say so..." Davis commented as they headed to the eastern part of the fort.

"And we need some targets." The rainbow couple added.

"Shaddap..." Davis groaned.

"By the way, the F-35s and JSDF F-4 Phantoms are ready at your disposal." Jackson stated.

"Great, tell them to do some attack runs now to give the enemy force some early presents." Davis ordered with a smirk as Jackson saluted, grabbing his radio, then a flight of F-35 and F-4 flew towards the enemy force then the jeep's radio came to life.

"Generals this is Captain Scarlet of Fighter Wing 1, callsign Dragoons, we are ready for some attack runs." She said.

"Good, make sure that they would have one reaction on their damned faces." Davis snickered.

"Copy that Overlord, Dragoons out." The lead pilot replied with her F-35 moving in fast with other planes catching up.

This day is going to be another, very bloody one.

XXXX

My apologies on late updating (Fuck you internet connection, lazyness and writer's block).

I don't own the Seven Nation Army song. It is owned by The White Stripes.

 **Otaku Prince** \- Who doesn't want a peaceful Asia or even a world comrade? We might have somethings in common, I'm an Asian like I said, but had more interest on Western Culture. The only Asian culture/fandom that I love is... Anime XD But still, I'm quite nationalistic for both Western and Eastern nations (Except African, Middle East and South American nations).


	5. Second Battle Of Alnus Hill

Right straight into it, shall we?...

Nein.

Here, have some Author Notes first XD.

A/N: I used Google Translate for foreign words like the German word _nein_ above which means no.

Update 26/5/17 - Edited some stuff

As for the logistics, especially for WW2 ammunitions... It was not a problem thanks to Switzium that was used for many purposes from laser ammunition to multiplying the resources like oil, metals, and etc for the UEMF to use (However, the crystal isn't for public use).

And laser weapons are ONLY used by Laser Troopers of UEMF's most elite. How do they look like? Well, if you've already played Metal Slug 7 or XX and killed some soldiers of Future Rebel Army, that's how they look like but without the dual antennas on their helmets. Their two basic weapons is M4A3 LZ variant and Laser Stinger. The only difference is that the assault rifle and the rocket launcher is colored blue. Also, the M4A3 LZ's mag is made of glass while keeping it's predecessor's appearance, while the Stinger's one is... Well, is like what the Future Rebels had. And I don't own the Metal Slug series and anything in those games, they're owned by CapCom and SNK Playmore.

Too hell with harsh criticisms. I take things seriously thanks to my depression believe it or not.

Davis' most used tactics:

 **Speeches** \- Boosts morale of his soldiers.

 **Enhanced/Advanced Blitzkrieg** \- While keeping it's most of its concepts, it's only addition is that attack helicopters would follow along and support the tanks and mechanized infantry. And artilleries conduct barrages at fortifications/enemies blocking or pinning the attacking force down.

 **Psychological Warfare** \- Commit brutality to enemy troops to force others to surrender to avoid such fate to them.

And I can put my replies to the reviews wherever I wanted XD.

 **Empty** **Promise** \- Why Davis' tactics and expierence didn't help to win Korean War? Here's why: Chinese intervention (obviously), and his support to General Douglass MacArthur's plan to bomb China, so yeah. As for the (damn) Vietnam War: Lack of strategical objectives, untrained and deserting South Vietnamese and the rising number of American deaths made then-General Davis to request for his return to West Germany which was accepted and after that, he supported the war opposition (and thankfully, the war ended in 1970). And of course, the UN's resolution says 'To REMOVE Iraqis OUT of Kuwait' and THAT'S what the UEMF did, Davis didn't want to take it any further and cause problems with the UN (even though he caused problems with the UN Human Rights in the next years). And you're obviously right, Davis always wins (like almost every action movie protagonist) and does right everytime as long as it's right and he has the right options to do it. And by the way, he just helped to end the PTO, he didn't end it; Pres. Truman obviously end it by bombing the Japs with a couple of nukes, Davis just supported his brother's idea. And who is General Gray Sue?

 **Perseus12 -** Uhhh... What?

"Hell yes!" - Normal

 _'Hell yes!_ \- Thoughts

 _"Hell yes!"_ \- Flashback

 ***Kabang*** \- Sound

XXXX

"The job of UEMF is to bring peace and stabilize a conflict or situation in a nation or region if the said situation cannot be controlled by the local authorities, and that's what we're doing starting from the past decade! Those goddamn oppositions just don't believe it even though it's the truth! One time they've even tried to spread a rumor that we are mistreating our prisoners which was an obvious and absolute lie."

\- An excerpt from Elite General Davis' interview on CNN, weeks after 2015 protests

XXXX

1350 Hours, Far From Fort Davis, Allied Nations Forces Camp

Near the camp, two men with telescopes are looking at their allied kingdom's first wave of forces send by their respective kings, specifically the troops of Mudwan and Alguna. After the Saderna Empire's emperor requested help from their vassal states a month ago, the four largest vassal states, Kingdoms of Mudwan, Alguna and Elbe and Principality of League, along with many other smaller states and kingdoms, formed the Allied Nations or the Allied Coalition, to defeat the strange enemy that crippled the Imperial military might and that might come to their doorsteps.

Days ago they've send scouts to spy the hill where their enemy dug in. But after they returned, what they heard from the scouts shocked them: The fort is made of strange type of smooth stone, there are lines of connected trenches with patrolling soldiers with weird staffs, horseless carriages with four short metal rods behind and metal strings in the middle of the field, plus watch towers in the fort gate and it's corner ends.

"Wow, how did they made that fort..." Duke Of Ligu, the leader of Principality of League pondered, amazed at the sight of lines of trenches with soldiers, watch towers and the fort itself.

"And how could Saderna can't defeat this strange enemy? They're the most powerful in the continent especially their sheer numbers and tactics." He added with anxiety.

His long-time friend, King Duran of Elbe Kingdom, kept silent while observing their allied troops until he spoke.

"I wonder what Saderna Empire did this time..." He said, grumbling under his breath, thinking that the Empire had a new trick on their sleeves like in the past, but that's an another story.

"Come on my friend, why would you thought about it? Do you want these enemies to march on Elbe capital, steal your kingdom's wealth and maybe even rape your wife?" The duke said, earning a angry look from Duran before sighing.

"What did you sa-"

"Besides, we don't know if they're like Saderna." Ligu said. "I guess you really need to calm down and clear your mind my friend." He added while Duran gave one final look at their attacking force before sighing.

"Right..." Duran replied.

Tell me if our troops made a progress." The king added as he started walking towards his tent before a loud roaring sound is heard. The two leaders point their telescopes to the air, then the flight of two F-35s and F-4s appeared above, flying back towards the first wave.

"What are those?!" Ligu exclaimed.

"Those are... Seems to be iron warbirds of our enemy..." An awed Duran answered as the said planes start bombing and strafting runs on their forces, with their generals who begun running away or charging with their soldiers to their deaths of landmines, gun fire from watch towers, flak tanks and guarding infantry.

"Wow...- Wait, the fort's gate is opening!"

"What?!" Duran immediately moved his telescope from the flying vehicles to the fort's gate as strange iron elephants, iron wagons and infantry with same weird staffs pour out of the fort and started to make a defensive line while the strange vehicles fired at their forces.

 _'How incredible might...'_ The Elbe king thought.

"Duran, are those their commanders?" Ligu asked.

"Huh?" Came the reply as Duran looked at the every enemy soldier until he saw a different kind of vehicle with it's occupants wearing uniforms filled with colorful ribbons on the upper-left. All 4 wore strange hats except for two who wore helmets.

"They're the commanders my friend..." Duran replied.

 _'I knew this is a trick...'_ He thought, gritting his teeth as he think of Emperor Molt's face smiling mischievously.

 _'Damn you..._ '

"By gods... Their weaponry..." Ligu exclaimed silently as the first assault on the fort is failing fast.

XXXX

"Do you think they have more men to send into this?" Hazama asked to the elite general who nodded in reply.

"Well yes, like in medieval times in our world. And the ones we've saw in Ginza and here last month look like Romans, but this time, they're a lot more different." Davis answered as tanks fired their coaxial machine guns and cannons, IFVs with their own machine guns and infantry with their small-arms.

"Especially those banners, they're different from each other." Davis continued.

"And since they're medieval, they will send more soldiers than ours. Currently we have a force of 15000 and with more arriving in weeks against 60000 right now and with that number, we can be overrun if we haven't used our modern technology and tactics as advantages." Matteo added as another barrage from MLRSes came down at the Allied force.

"Loading HE round!"

"Fire!"

 ***Boom***

"Man they just don't give up." Heinz said with concern as more and more soldiers got ripped off by machine guns.

 ***Brrrrrrrrrtttttt***

"Amen to that." Hazama agreed.

That's until a large rock flew to the air and hit the concrete wall of the fort, surprising the soldiers and generals alike.

"Ahhhhh Shhhit! Catapults!" Jackson yelled as UEMF troops went to hid in trenches along with others in there earlier while the generals drove their jeep behind the tanks as more boulders flew towards them and hit the fort walls.

"Move move!" Matteo ordered before using his earpiece to communicate with the planes.

"Dragoons this is Rainbow 1, the enemy has hidden artilleries nearby, take them out!" Matteo ordered in his earpiece to the flying fighters which flew away from the assaulting force in compliance.

"Copy that Rainbow 1, Dragoons on the way." The lead pilot complied.

And in a matter of seconds, the planes finally found the said siege engines, which were hiding from a forest not far away.

"Found them Rainbow 1, bombs away."

With planes dropping their payloads, the catapult operators were frozen to see the planes and black objects falling down before disappearing from the view as the bombs exploded making a large black cloud as a result as well as destroying the catapults.

"Kaboom." One of the pilots commented.

"All targets eliminated, returning to base." Scarlet said.

"Copy that Dragoons. You hit them very hard." Matteo replied as fighters flew back to base.

With the catapults eliminated, the enemy is now at a very big disadvantage.

"Sooo, with those catapults down, what shall we do now?" Hazama asked, Davis shook his head to the side.

"If there are still lucky soldiers here, take them as prisoners and interrogate them as well, we need more intel in this world." Davis replied mildly, staring at the battlefield.

"Alright, you heard what the elite general said. Start the cleanup process!" Matteo ordered as soldiers started walking towards the blood filled grassland while Matteo turned on the jeep's engine.

"Man the wonderful view of nature is now gone..." Jackson stated wearily as bad oder of dead bodies filled the air, and soldiers were given out gas masks due to how bad it is.

"Awwww shut your love for peace and nature!" Heinz complained before getting pushed off the jeep by the admiral.

"That's what you get from pissin' me of-"

"You motherfucker!" Heinz retaliated by smacking Jackson with the mounted machine gun.

"Here they go again..." Dash stated with Matteo agreeing to her as the two generals started their usual fights again with Davis trying to break it while other troops neither watch or help the elite general break the fight.

"Are they like that all the time, Matteo-san and Dash-san?" Hazama asked as the said two generals accidentally punched Davis making them ran away while the said elite generals chased them down while firing his handgun at their feet.

"Not all the time." Matteo simply replied as he started to drive the jeep towards inside the fort.

"Besides, I have an another card for this enemy." Matteo added with his terrifying smirk, knowing that he had plan.

Approximately amount of enemy deaths: 60000

Estimated amount of remaining Allied troops: 140000

Imperial Reinforcements: 40000

XXXX

Allied Nations Camp

"We've already lost sixty thousand men including most of our fellow leaders and now you want to attack again?!" The leader of Principality of League shouted at the King of Alguna and an Imperial general who just came recently with reinforcements.

"Why Duke of Ligu? Do you want this invaders annex the most holiest place of Falmart easily? Invade your and other kingdoms, steal your wealth and rape your daughters or wives?! Or you're now a coward Ligu?" Retorted the Algunian King, Duke of Ligu gritted his teeth while the Imperial general kept silent but King Duran? He felt worried about what would happen to his troops or to his best friend even to him if they would fight the otherworldly enemies.

"I don't know if they do that like what the Imperials did and how could you attack the fort then?" The duke asked with a eyebrow raised.

"It's part of warfare Duke of Ligu." Imperial general stated, but he was ignored.

"A night raid with dragons would work." Came the reply from the Algunian king.

Knowing that he was on the losing side, Ligu grunted at the reply before exiting the tent in frustration, while the King Of Alguna faced King Duran with a defeated expression.

"King Duran, are you going to join us in this fight? Especially your dragons." The King of Alguna asked at the brave and proud king of Elbe Clan.

"I don't know whether to fight those strange foes or just return like what the other kings did. I'm quite worried about my men, I don't want them to suffer the fate that I've saw in there." Duran lied, luckily it wasn't noticed by the other king who sighed as the sun sets in the horizon and darkness starts to fall.

"Well, you should go too and if I die, avenge my death." Algunian king said.

"It's time for my armies and the Imperial reinforcements to get going now King Duran." He added as he started to leave with the Imperial general

"Wish me luck on this battle." He added.

"Of course. May Emloy guide you in this fight." A lied reply from the veteran king.

XXXX

1915 Hours, Outside Fort Davis

"I still don't get it why we're in zese trenches instead in ze damn humvee." Henry complained, or his squadmates would say, the 10th complain they've heard from the French marine engineer.

"Shut up and keep your eyes open and focused on front, we don't know when this bastards would attack us again." Bane said trying to quiet down the complaining engineer who .

"Where's another case of vodka when you need one?" Aleksei sighed as the last bottle of vodka was placed in the beer case by him.

"At least we can just relax here without any noise. And this landscape reminds me of highlands in Scotland." Martin said trying to cheer up his fellow comrades as the moon and stars shine in the dark sky.

"Same goes at Northern US and Canada, but without a bear going to knock on your house's door asking 'Do you have any fish for me? I'm hungry.'" Bane chuckled followed by the rest of the squad with some other joined in.

"And the Siberian forests in summer comrades." The radioman added.

"Man... We could use some music if you can bring your phone in a warzone." Henry said as with agreement from other soldiers.

"Unless you want that fell off from your pocket and got wrecked by a tank." Archibald snickered.

Henry gave him a glare before returning his gaze to the front. Then a rain of arrows came down at them, wounding some soldiers while at the same time, alerting them.

"Goddammit! Aleksei! Tell command that the enemy has started their second attack!" Martin ordered as the Russian soldier grabbed his walkie talkie from their radio while a sound of thousands of war cries are heard with their feet shaking the ground due to their sheer weight.

"Overlord, this is Junior Lieutenant Aleksei reporting from 1st Trenchline! The enemy has started their second assault on the fort! I repeat, the enemy has started their second assault! We need support now!" Alexsei shouted in the radio net, where he slightly heard a conversation happening on the other line until a strong and firm voice is heard.

"This is Overlord, we're sending in the heavy armored cavalry now. We would also provide CAS in case those bastards had some artillery. ETA 5 minutes." Came the reply from the elite general, Alexsei's face is filled with relief before grabbing the radio again to reply.

"Copy that Overlord, Alexsei out." The Russian marksman said with a grin when he heard 'heavy armored cavalry' before Archibald tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Did you tell ze command?!" He shouted as his voice deafed by sounds of gunfire and landmine explosions.

"Yes! They're bringing the heavy cavalry with some CAS! Probably the A-10s!" Alexsei replied before ducking to cover as another arrow rain came down at them.

"Well, they better get their asses here because the Hulk army is here!" The other soldier said as the said green monsters came out running at their positions with a big wooden bat.

"Holy shit where's a RPG when you need one!?" A Russian soldier exclaimed as he started asking other soldiers for a rocket launcher who mostly replied with negative answer.

"I have an AT4 here!" Bane shouted as he grabbed the said weapon from his rucksack behind while flying boulders hit the ground or the walls.

"Well better fire it at that Scheiße!" Archibald said while reloading his G36.

"Will do! Now get away from the back blast!" Bane ordered as soldiers near him complied.

"Eat this bastard!" Bane shouted as he pull the trigger and a rocket flew and hit the monster in the chest, successfully knocking him back, crushing some unfortunate soldiers behind him.

"Keep firing! Push those cunts back!" An Israeli shouted as he fired his Galil at enemy ranks.

"Grenade!" Martin threw a grenade at the advancing footmen as they started to form shield walls only to get broken down by grenade blasts, sniper fire and remaining landmines.

"Merde! Where's a freaking flamethrower!?" Henry shouted as the enemy got closer and closer to the trenches with only barbed wire blocking them from the UEMF troops.

XXXX

Second trenchline

"Itami! Are you alright!?" Kurata called to his fellow otaku who is cowering with fear of death.

Itami looked at Kurata with a scared face.

"I-I think so! I didn't sign up for this!" He replied nervously before Kurata gave Itami's M4 and getting him up from hiding.

"Come on! You don't want to see some cat girls before you die!?" Kurata argued with a chuckle as he shot a few swordsmen with his Type 89.

Itami thought for a moment, he knew that he joined the JSDF just to support his anime hobby, but is that the right thing that a soldier should do?

 _'This is wrong... This is so wrong... What I'm doing!?'_

"I want suppressive fire on those cavalry!" A sergeant said to soldiers with various MGs.

 _'This is bullshit...'_

"Dragons!" A Flakpanzer Gerard spotter said to the SPAAG's gunner. The majority of anti-air tanks now turned their attention to the aerial foes from the infantry.

"Shoot those bastards down!" A GAK rifleman shouted aiming his Kar98 into the flying creatures.

Then Itami decided the right thing, he grabbed his M4 and started to fire at the charging enemy cavalry.

"Yeah that's right!" Kurata exclaimed as the 1st Lt. shot down a few horse riders. Itami ignored his friend and kept firing his rifle until they heard a cheer from the 1st Trenchline.

"Here comes the our heavy cavalry!" Bane cheered as 2 M1A3 Abrams, 2 T-15 Heavy Armata and 1 terrifying tank in the last world war: The Laser Tank, exited the fort and placed them along the 1st Trenchline.

"A Laser Tank? Isn't that overkill?" An Ukrainian commented as the said tank fired it's main armament, creating a long line of laser disintegrating anything in it's path. It's power surprised the JSDF troops as they haven't seen it's use directly. As for the Allied and Imperial forces, it's the most powerful magical weapon.

"There's no such thing as overkill in US military boy!" An American said chuckling as the HMBTS rolled out towards the enemy with IFVs following them behind.

"Especially if A-10s are involved!" A British added as three of the said fighters joined in the fight, unleashing the power of their miniguns.

"Hell yeah! They're now falling back with their wet pants!" The American earlier joked while the enemy fell into disorganized manner only to get gunned by armored vehicles and CAS fighters.

Unbeknownst to them, two hidden kings are spectating the entire battle with fear and awe in their eyes. This foe is absolutely unbeatable regardless of what tactic they use even if they hired the best mages.

XXXX

Allied Nations Camp

"Duran, what should we do now? The second assault has failed and we and our armies are the only ones left. And the our enemy had such strange and powerful weaponry that we haven't seen yet."

"Don't worry my friend, we are not going to attack them like what our allies did."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"We are going to make peace with them Ligu."

"And what if they started attacking us with their horseless carriages and warbirds?"

"Then we shall show them that we're not a threat, under the banner of the white flag."

XXXX

0825 Hours, Next day

"Damn, I can't believe we're almost overran by them..." Henry stated as they started removing the dead bodies which are going to be placed on mass graves the engineers had started digging for.

"Yeah you're right, luckily we still haven't a single casualty except the wounded. Damn those green monsters are tough." Archibald agreed before familiar soldier walked near them grabbing a broken bow.

"Wait are you the Hero of Ginza?" The German asked to the said JSDF soldier who almost jumped high in surprise.

"Y-yes, it's m-me..." Itami nervously answered while regaining his composure. Archibald offered his hand to the Japanese man who accepted it in return.

"Lance Corporal Archibald of German Army, with me is Major Henry of French Marine Engineers. You must be...?" The German greeted.

"1st Lieutenant Youji Itami. What do you think of this war? I mean, it's that we've killed like hundred thousand people recently who just didn't do anything but charge at us." Itami said, throwing the broken bow to the side.

"To be honest, this is just like a war between the old and new..." Martin answered as he walked towards them with the rest of his squad.

"Or a war between two different worlds." The former embassy guard added.

"Other than that, I need to join the other engineers with mass grave stuff, I heard that they're going to burn the rest." Henry explained as he went towards the other engineers.

"So what are we doing again her-"

"We've got company!" Archibald exclaimed as two men, one with robes while the other on armor, rode on horses with their armies far behind came into the view of the group.

"Shit! Call some- Wait, is that a white flag?" Aleksei asked as Martin grabbed his binoculars.

"You're right... And they looks like those are kings... Tell command about this, I don't want anymore bloodshed here." Martin ordered as the Russian used his radio to contact with the generals.

"Itami! Oh there you are! What is going..." Kurata said as he went towards them while looking at the large force in front of them before Martin grabbed him.

"Quiet! I want silence! We don't know what this guys are up to." Martin said to them before a platoon of MBTs and IFVs came out of Fort Davis moving towards them with a jeep behind them.

XXXX

"Alright soldiers, you know the drill. If they gives us some gifts, return it to them." Davis ordered as Matteo drove the command vehicle away before stopping 20 meters from the two horses.

"Hey Heinz, don't get trigger happy with that machine gun of yours..." Matteo instructed to the GAK general who let out a laugh.

"Same goes to you Jack." The AEG added to Jackson who grinned while holding his Spas-12 before Matteo faced his girlfriend.

"And you... Just stay and in case of shit happens, just drove the jeep and grab me and Davis, okay?~" Matteo said before Dash gave him a flying kiss as the two generals exited the jeep.

As the AEG and the elite general walked closer, the two men on horses leaft their horses to their troops as they did the same.

"Sooo, who we are talking with?" Davis started out in Saderna, surprising the two robed men.

"How do you speak our language otherworldly people?" The man on green and yellowed clothes and robes asked.

 _'Because your language is a dead language in our world.'_ Davis thought.

"From language translators, gentlemen. But then again, who are we talking to?" AEG Matteo asked repeating the earlier question.

"I'm King Duran of Elbe Kingdom, with me is Duke of Ligu from Principality of League." The man on armor with an eye patch answered.

"I'm Elite General Davis, main leader of UEMF, I'm with Assistant Elite General Juan Matteo. Why are you under the white flag?" The EG greeted.

"We are here to end any hostilities between you and Allied Nations." King Duran said while Davis sighed, confusing the kings.

"Then why you didn't do this from the start?" Davis said dryly.

"Because some of our fellow Allied leaders are paranoid about you invading their lands and stealing everything useful so they attacked your fort only to get killed with your weapons." Ligu replied. Before Davis could reply, Matteo cut him off by bursting into laughter.

"Hahaha! What did you say? Paranoid about us invading them and stealing their wealth? Hahaha!" Matteo said trying to stop his laughing. Davis sighed again while the kings were shocked at what the AEG said.

"Sorry but that's not why we're here."

"Huh?" Was the kings reply.

"A month ago, the Saderna Empire send an expeditionary force beyond the Gate and they found themselves in the capital, Tokyo of a neutral nation called Japan which was a non-UEMF member ally, the force started attacking one of Tokyo districts called Ginza which was a large shopping and entertainment area. They also commit atrocities which was highly condemned on our world." Matteo explained.

"Of course, Saderna does stupid everytime." Duran snorted. Ligu ignored his friend before speaking up.

"What are the atrocities they've commited?"

"Aside from mass murder, they raped many Japanse women before killing afterwards, looted various stores, took a few people as slaves and damaging a few properties. This event, which was now called Battle of Ginza, caused widespread anger and the United Nations tasked the UEMF to deal with this Empire." Davis said, explaining what happened.

"What is United Nations and UEMF anyway? And isn't slavery a thing in your world?" Ligu asked with curiosity.

"The slavery is _banned_ in our world a hundred years ago because it was barbaric and many nations disagree with it's existence." Davis answered straining the word banned, while shocking the kings again.

"United Nations is a worldwide organization which promotes peace, human rights, unity and many others. While the UEMF or United Earth's Military Forces is an international military organization which made out of the most powerful militaries without any political control over them." Matteo explained, adding another surprise to the kings.

"No political control?" Duran asked.

"It means there would be no political leader can control the organization but UEMF's own leader." Matteo said.

"And I was it's founder." Davis added.

"Wow." The only word the kings could say.

"Anyways, we accept your peace request as we don't want anymore blood spilled here." Davis said as he grabbed a pen and sheet of paper with the peace treaty written on it.

"Since I don't want this pen make a hole on the paper we shall use the jeep's hood as a table." Davis explained as he motioned the kings to follow the two generals towards the said iron carriage.

"Sign the pen right over... Here." Matteo instructed as he placed the paper on the jeep's hood while pointing towards the bottom of the paper then giving the pen to King Duran who stared at it in confusion.

"Uhhh sir, press the top part of the pen to start signing the treaty." Matteo sweat-dropped as Duran returned to his senses as he did what Matteo told him and started signing before passing it to Ligu then to Davis and back to the AEG.

"Alright, this treaty shows that the Elbe Kingdom, Principality of League and the rest of Allied Nations had ceased any hostilities with UEMF and had declared neutrality in the war between Saderna Empire and UEMF." Davis stated aloud.

"Finally..." Matteo agreed.

"So this is where we part ways, generals." Ligu said as he and Duran walked back towards the remaining Allied forces who started preparing for their leave.

"Make Saderna pay for what they've done!" Duran shouted while making his thunderous laughter.

"So when are we going to start reconnaissance missions?" Matteo asked. Davis rubbed his chin while thinking for an answer.

"Maybe tomorrow, I want this shitty campaign end quickly so that I can rant again about those fucking politicians hahaha!" Davis said as they got into jeep while Matteo turned on the engine and started driving towards the fort with the guarding UEMF troops following the command vehicle.

XXXX

"I wonder how do they knew that we're going to make peace with them." Ligu stated as they rode towards their respective kingdoms.

"Maybe that's because we are not their main enemy." Duran guessed as he imagined how Saderna could suffer because of what they did.

 _'Molt, you're going regret everything you've done to us and to your people!'_

XXXX

Next day, Saderna

"What!? King Duran and Duke of Ligu is alive with their armies and had made peace with the invaders!?" Molt exclaimed at his minister of state who just came with bad news.

"It's true your majesty, and they have declared neutrality on war between us and the otherworldly invaders, which now made a cleared path to strike at our capital." The minister said grimly.

"Grrrrr..." The emperor stated. "Order our remaining legions to burn every village between Alnus and the capital, poison the water supply and that would leave the invaders nothing but waste."

"Ah scorched earth tactics, but I fear that our tax revenue would fall, affecting our economy, the peasantry won't be happy about it and might revolt against us." The minister commented.

"Don't worry about peasants, they're easy to manipulate." Molt answered to the minister before the doors breached opened revealing a red haired woman on armor.

"Pina, I believe that it is rude to enter the throne room especially at this time when it's private meeting." Molt said.

The woman who was Molt's daughter, however from a concubine wife, is Princess Pina Co Lada (Well TBH, I don't laugh at her name since it's a drink), had traits inherited from her mother and very loyal to the Empire from her birth.

"I heard that the Allied armies are defeated." Pina stated.

"That's true my daughter." Replied the father.

"Then why you haven't made any actions against them?"

"We are still developing our strategies to deal with them, but since you interrupted our plans. I see that you shall pay it with your service."

"Father?"

"Considering that the enemy hasn't made a move from Alnus, I suggest that your Order of the Rose to scout their fort to see what they're capable of." Molt stated. "If they're more than your playthings."

Pina controlled her scowl as she bowed before her grinning father. She didn't like on how her father treated her.

"I will do what you wish father." Pina replied.

"Good, report me if you find something interesting."

"I will father." Pina then turned away from the throne towards the doors as she exited the room before the doors are locked once again. Then the minister began to speak up again.

"Your majesty, I have discovered that some senators disagree with your wish to conduct a full-scale war against the strange enemies." He stated. "Some of which, have plotted against you. They're being led by Senator Marquess Casel."

"Ha! I don't care about those pathetic fools." Molt said. "If they gathered together, dispose them quickly."

"Yes my grace." Replied the minister.

XXXX

Finally... Fifth chapter... Is out... Fucking lazyness. Damn it's six thousand words, longest chap. so far.

 **Heavy Main Battle Tanks/** **HMBT** \- Obviously, they are main battle tanks with heavier armament, mostly dual cannons, remote controlled mounted machine guns/miniguns and sometimes, rocket launchers or SAMs.

Despite having only one cannon which was the laser cannon, the Laser Tank is classified as HMBT due to laser weapon of course and quite slow movement. But still can catch up with the lighter MBTs like T-90s if there are no terrain obstacles (snow and mud obviously).

Check out **Otaku** **Prince's** Gate story: "Red Star Rising" where China, is the good guys! But expect some science stuff and like that.

To all victims and survivors of the Manchester Concert Blast, I show my condolences to you, especially the ones who died by the hands of radical Islamists muslims who does terror acts to show that Islam is a bad religion which was **NOT** right and only caused more problems like what the travel ban did, albeit I'm mostly neutral on what Trump's (or politicians) doings.

I'll do my best to write the Coda, Fire Dragon, and Italica arcs in the next chapter.

Peace out and leave a review!


	6. Hearts and Mind!

Finally, we're now on the sixth chap! And yes I know that's a cheesy title so shaddap XD. And I know I know that this is very late because my school had started on 14th of June plus my lazyness. I separated this chapter into three arcs instead of one like I said in the last chap.

A/N: Some characters are OOC. And I have already many ideas for this story but a certain game which was Terraria (Lol) hinders my writing. Because I finally defeated it's final boss: The Moonlord, and I'm farming his loot drops especially the Meowmere and Lunar Portal Staff.

Q: Why are WW2 weapons still in (but limited to the GAK only) use?

A: Cheap, even though it's just a waste of factories. But Davis has some clients and people who helped solve this problem.

I'm not adding the Italica arc because... It might surpassed the right number of words which was supposed to be 3000-4000 but in this and last chapter it was 6000. So I would make it 4000-5000 now to balance it.

 **Important Note** : I have troubles in making callsigns like the Overlord in Call Of Duty: MW series, so yeah. I need help.

Earlier/New changes made on earlier chapters:

Chapter 2 - Added some minor major events (neither real or fictional. Old or recently) because I found them interesting for this fic and a few random ones. Plus the most weirdest war and first cyber war and the 2015 protests

Chapter 3 - Added an OC for the Dragoons' squadron lead pilot

Chapter 5 - Edited a bit of humor stuff as mentioned by a reviewer. Added SNK Playmore for the Metal Slug developers

Entire fanfic - Made the fic Alternate Universe/AU since there are a lot of differences from the original manga

Update 25/5/17 - There's a broken sentence. It's already patched up.

XXXX

 _"We are not the same soldiers who are just dispensable chess pieces nor people to fight for the politician's and leader's own wealth, power and glory! We fight for the safety and the lives of the people! And not for the government! We are the UEMF!"_

-The end part of Elite General Davis' most famous speech, mid 2017.

XXXX

1026 Hours, Outskirts of Coda Village

"This is Rainbow 1, we've got eyes on a settlement. I need some men with me to get inside." Matteo said in his earpiece, bringing the silent radio net to life while Heinz used his binoculars to observe the first village they discovered from the tank's hatch.

"Oh finally, we've found something now." Henry commented. "I thought we're gonna stay in this road forever."

"I was expecting a ruined castle guarded by a dragon with a princess waiting for his savio- Ouch! The hell was that Frenchie!" Archibald yelled at the said engineer who hit him at the back of his head.

"Shut your damn mouth and don't start boring stories about shitty medieval ages again." The French replied with a glare.

Before Archibald could reply him with a punch to the face, the radio came to life again.

"Uhhh Recon 3-2 and 3-3, no-one's going to volunteer?" The AEG asked seriously with hints of annoyance in his voice. Knowing that the second high-ranking general is losing his patience, Itami grabbed their vehicle's radio.

"I will sir." The said lieutenant replied. Then Martin also grabbed their humvee's radio to reply.

"I will also go too sir." Martin answered.

"Good, remember what's our business here: Hearts and minds!" Matteo announced as the two soldiers got out of their respective vehicles and Matteo jumped down from the lead vehicle to wait for the volunteered soldiers while the convoy stayed from their current position.

"To Recons 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, and 3-4, stay cautious and on your current postions."

XXXX

3 hours earlier, Fort Davis, days after the peace between UEMF and Allied Coalition is made

"Me? Will co-lead a reconnaissance team?"

"Yes, from orders of Lt. General Hazama and the 5 Elite Generals. Since we can't use fighters for long due to constant scout dragons spying on us and many more tarmacs under construction, but it won't be that long. But we need to win the hearts and minds of the local populace as ordered by the top brass, so he ordered ground reconnaissance to be initiated." 1st Lt. Akira Yanagida, Lt. General Hazama's aid, replied to his fellow lieutenant.

"You know that I just joined JSDF just to support my hobby right?" Replied Itami, trying to persuade his superior to give a second thought.

"I heard from Sergeant Major Takeo that you countered your trauma during the Imperial Palace Siege with his help." Snickered Yanagida before Itami sighed in defeat.

"Alright you've got me, so where are I'm assigned to? What's the force consisted of and who are with me?"

"You are assigned to Recon Team 3. Your team would be consisted of Field Marshal Guderian's Tiger, a **Wiesel 3** , a humvee and a Komatsu LAV." After Yanagida explained that, Itami paled, especially when he heard a familiar name.

"W-wait, does that mean I have to go with one of our generals here? I thought I will command the team." Itami said nervously.

"Yes, along with the assistant elite general. They would personally command this team so follow their orders with extreme seriousness and no objections if they gave one." Yanagida added, trying to not laugh at Itami. "Your squad will be consisted of Sergeant Major Kurata, Sergeant Shino Kuribayashi, Private Mari Kurokawa and Private First Class Akira Tomita. While the other squad is consisted of Colonel Jean Martin, Lance Corporal Archibald Berend, Major Almaud Henry, Staff Sergeant Bane Muller, and Junior Lieutenant Aleksei Nikolai."

Now that he heard that he was going with some of familiar and known soldiers, he took a gulp before sighing and pouting again on his unfortunate.

"Well that's great..."

"Your mission is to scout the west direction since the other recon teams went for the north, south and east earlier."

"Wait so does mea-"

"Yes, your mission is scheduled at 0800 hours and you must head to the motorpool building A-4. The team is in there as soon as you arrive." Yanagida ended then Itami gave him a wearily salute.

"Yessir..."

 _'Well, that's damnnnn great...'_ He thought while grumbling along the way.

XXXX

Motorpool Area

After hearing Yanagida's orders, Itami went to the building his superior told him, where he found the recon team ready for the mission. However, he noticed that they're the two generals are not in the scene.

To know that if the two will arrive, he went to the UEMF squad he met a day before.

"Ummm, Major Martin? Can I ask you something?" Itami asked.

"Shoot." Replied Martin while doing final fixes in the humvee.

"Will the two generals will arrive?"

"Don't underestimate those generals, they know what they're doing." Martin simply answered.

"Speaking of the devil, they're here." Aleksei said as the Tiger arrived with the said commanders sitting on the tank's turret. The tank stopped in front of them before the two generals got down from the tank.

"Where's 1st Lt. Itami?" Matteo asked then the said lieutenant walked closer.

"Here sir." Itami said while saluting at the AEG.

"At ease. Did you get the briefing from Lt. Yanagida?" Matteo asked.

"Yes sir." Replied the Lieutenant.

"Alright, let me brief it instead of you since I got lat-" Matteo said silently, getting a confused reaction from the Japanese before Heinz tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"I will help you with that." Heinz whispered before the AEG nodded in reply.

"1st Lt. Itami, get back to the team, we would brief the them." Matteo said then Itami saluted in agreement before walking to Komatsu LAV. Matteo stood from the side of the turret with Heinz doing the same.

"Alright, since we got late soldiers, we are going brief you on our mission today instead of our team's officer." Matteo began before glancing at the field marshall who then nodded as response.

"We are going to recon the west from here since the other recon teams took the other directions." Heinz explained. "And according to our prisoners who are very cooperative than the others since they're _idiotic_ _bastards_ like Hitler's Waffen ASS. Anyways there is a dragon which was different from what we encountered, they called it the Fire Dragon, which lurks randomly in these empty grasslands so we might encounter it on any occasion. Which is why there are tanks and highly mobile AA in the recon teams." Heinz added, saying the words idiotic bastards with anger. The SDFs were dumbfounded while the UEMF soldiers knew why the field marshal said those words with pure hate.

"As for villages and settlements, we are going to use the hearts and minds tactic from the 'Nam War to win the trust of the locals and probably use them against Sadera Empire. Any questions?" Matteo ended before Henry raised his hand from the group.

"Your rank and name soldier?" The AEG asked.

"Major Almaud Henry." The engineer saluted before easing himself.

"Okay. What is your question, major?"

"What's our ROE (A/N: Rules Of Engagement) sir?"

"If the Imperials engage, return it to them. However, our UAV operators reported that deserted soldiers from the Allied Coalition are raiding and pillaging villages left and right, so they're a threat to the locals here and must also be eliminated." Matteo answered, then Henry saluted again.

"Thank you general, that's all." Henry said as he went back to his squadmates.

"Anymore questions?" No-one raised a hand, making Matteo to smile before Heinz shouted.

"Alright. Soldiers, mount up!"

XXXX

Present time

"Okay. You two, on my six." Matteo ordered as they walked cautiously towards the village entrance with the village's name written in Saderna on it.

"Coda Village..." Exclaimed the AEG until he heard a childish voice coming towards them from the village.

Matteo quickly gave Martin and Itami a hold hand signature who then followed him and held their ground as a girl ran towards them chasing a small dog.

She made a leap towards the dog, successfully catching it. After the girl caught the dog, she stared at the soldiers who are right in front of her then her mother came and saw them as well before lifting her daughter with the dog back to the village while shouting to her fellow villagers who stopped what they're doing before quickly running inside of their homes.

"Oh great... Alright men, follow me and show them that we're not hostile." Matteo ordered, with the two other soldiers nodded and start following him.

"Recon Teams, continue holding your position. Damn locals panicked and went hiding inside their homes." Matteo relayed to the rest.

"Haha, copy that Rainbow 1." Replied Heinz.

"Martin, Itami. On me."

The three continued walking to the village with hands on their weapons' triggers. As they entered the village, they saw terrified faces of people looking at them. Some are even holding their children tightly. Until a old looking man with a long cane came towards them, possibly their leader.

"Who are you strangers?" The old man asked in Saderna while his fellow villagers peeked from their windows and doors.

"UEMF." Matteo answered, pointing to himself and at the Major. "JSDF." He added, pointing at Itami this time. "We came here in peace, not going to conquer."

The old man sighed. "Are you the Saderna Empire currently fighting?"

"Yes." Matteo replied, while taking a few moments to glance at the villagers.

"Of course, they are attacking anyone all the time." Snorted the man with the cane, while Itami and Martin gave him a dumbfounded looks.

"Wait, is the Saderna Empire a warmongerer?" Matteo asked out, then the old man sighed again.

"Yes stranger, the most recent was their invasion of the lands of Warrior Bunny Tribe, lead by Saderna's first prince, Zorzal El Caesar."

"Can I ask you sir? Who are the Warrior Bunnies and this first prince?"

"Let me tell my people first that you're not hostile to us. We don't want my villagers panicking right?" The old man said before facing his people. "My fellow villagers, they're friendly. No need to hide." He announced.

And with that said, the villagers started leaving their homes while observing their visitors with strange green clothing (with an obvious exception of Heinz since he is wearing his WW2 officer uniform) and black metal staffs.

"Alright mister. The Warrior Bunny is a tribe who mostly lives on forested regions near here. However, the Empire declared war on them and almost annihilated their numbers before their queen, Tyuule gave herself as a slave for Zorzal in exchange of sparing her tribe. However the prince didn't kept his word and slaughtered and enslaved her people before lying to them that Tyuule sold them so that she could live." The old man explained, surprising the AEG.

"Wow. How did you know all of this?" Matteo asked out.

"From merchants and messengers send by our emperor sire." The old man replied. "So what do you need my lord?"

"Any maps with locations of other villages, and please don't call me lord. Like what I said earlier, we came in peace."

"Alright then, follow me to my house, I'll give you the copies of the maps." The leader said as he started walking towards his house while Matteo went to his two guards.

"Stay here until the elder gave me the maps. Then after that, we leave." Matteo instructed, then the two saluted in compliance before the AEG followed the leader of the village.

"Damn I think I just heard some bad news from their conversation." Martin exclaimed, with Itami nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah... It seems that this Empire is like our old imperialist nations..." Itami commented, remembering that his homeland undergo imperialism in the past which ended up with failure as many Japanese blood spilled, committing various war crimes and getting bombed with two atomic bombs which annihilated two of Japan's cities.

"Not only that, it seems that their emperor had a sadistic son of a bitch." Martin said sternly.

"I agree... I wish I could just watch some anime right now." Itami said as he sighed, while Martin patted his back.

"Cheer up mate, you can do that back at the base. But only if you're allowed to watch those since most of us soldiers prefer action films." Martin said.

After a few minutes of chit-chat, the AEG returned carrying various maps with the old man following him.

"Thank you again for giving me the maps. This could help a lot in establishing peaceful relations with you." Matteo said smiling, which the old man returned.

"Your welcome. Good luck to your travels young soldier." The old man said.

 _'But I'm a general on combat gear.'_ Matteo thought, snickering.

As the unit started leaving, the villagers gave them goodbyes and waves as the team disappears from their view with only a few waves returned back as the unit went back to boredom.

XXXX

1139 Hours, near an unknown forest far from Coda Village

"Are we almost near the elven village that the elder told you?" Heinz asked while putting his MG42 in place near on the cupola.

"Yeah, according to this map, it is inside of this fores-" Matteo said until he heard something loud in the distance thanks to a magic from a liquidated magic lacrima that Davis' brother infused to his chest from a certain dimension.

"What? Did you heard something?" The German general asked. His answer was a dragon which appeared in their sights while burning the forest before grabbing his radio as fast as he could.

"All recon teams, halt!" Heinz said in the comms before ordering the tank crews to prepare for combat.

"Alright, all recon teams this is Rainbow 1. We have a dragon burning the forest in the distance. Do not engage until I told so." Matteo ordered, putting back his radio into his belt before loading his rifle then observing the dragon hovering above the burning forest.

"Alright, not only that ve have some medieval people here but also a damn big drachen (A/N: German for dragon) which shows up randomly!? Scheisse!" Heinz swore loudly enough for the entire team to hear since the German is still holding his radio.

"Calm down and keep quiet Heinz! If this fucktard heard us we're fucked up." Matteo hissed as he checked the distance between them and the dragon.

"Blutige Hölle. Why vould a dragon burn a forest? I thought those things hunt villages..." Heinz questioned until a light bulb lits up on his mind. "Wait, isn't ze elven village location's on the map is right over zere?" He asked, with nervousness and panic raising in his breath.

"Shit you're right..." Matteo commented, gritting his teeth before pressing his earpiece. "All units, get into your damn battle stations and the freaking dragon is burning the fucking village!" He ordered as Heinz told the Tiger's driver to drive the heavy tank towards the forest, followed by the humvee then the Wiesel, leaving the Komatsu behind.

"What the hell is happening Itami!" Kurata asked.

"Just drive the vehicle and follow them!" The Lieutenant barked. And Kurata stepped on the gas.

XXXX

"Shit we're late..." Exclaimed the AEG as they arrived at the forest, which is now in ashes, no sign of life, and with only a few burning woods and trees left. The generals and soldiers started dismounting from their vehicles while the crews of Wiesel 3 and Tiger had their heads shown from their respective vehicles' cupolas with condolences on their faces.

"I think we should bring in an AC-130 with us." Heinz commented while Matteo observed more of the gray environment.

"No, a damn Laser Tank or Jackson Destroyer class railgun variant." Matteo recommended.

"So true..." Agreed the German commander while they walked to the where the village had once built upon.

XXXX

"Oh lord..." Archibald commented at the scene of the burned village.

"Shit, these poor people..." Henry agreed, seeing a burnt body with a missing hand and left leg.

"I know what you're feeling mates." Martin agreed, patting the two soldiers' backs.

"Why would a dragon burn a village while leaving a well undamaged?" Aleksei wondered as he walked closer to the said structure. "Reminds me that I need to refill my canteen."

"I don't think that water with ash is good for your health." Henry chuckled, before getting a snort from the Russian.

"Like you're saying that smelling the odor of burning dead bodies is not good for you Mr. Flamethrower."

"Merde... Tu m'as bien eu..." Henry muttered as he left Aleksei alone beside the well while the said soldier grabbed a bucket hanging underneath the well's roof. Aleksei lowered the bucket with a rope as he yet notice to find any water before the bucket hit something at the bottom.

 ***Clang***

"черт побери. The hell is this?" Aleksei complained as he took a snoop on the hole before seeing the a teenage girl with strange ears at the bottom, in which he might presumed unconscious.

"Hey Martin! We've got a survivor here!" And his shout gained the attention of all dismounted troops.

"Where is the survivor soldier?" Heinz asked at the marksman.

"At the bottom of the well sir." Aleksei answered.

"Get the humvee in here! Aleksei, grab the survivor out of there." Henry saluted before running off to the said vehicle.

"Sir yessir!" Aleksei replied as he rappelled from the rope then lifting the survivor before the humvee arrived with it's back hook ready, while Martin grabbed the rope from the well's roof and tied it on the hook.

"Alright, pull him out!" Heinz ordered. Henry did what the German ordered as he drove the humvee forward with Aleksei holding on the rope and the survivor in tow before Kurokawa went to check on the girl. However, what gained attention was the girl's ears.

"Holy shit are those elf ears?! I can't believe it! We're lucky!" Words came out of Kurata's mouth with extreme joy. However his outburst caused different reactions.

"Huh?" Archibald said confused.

"Fucking otaku..." Shino grumbled.

"The hell?" Bane commented.

"Oh dear..." Itami said before placing his right hand to his face.

While the rest was neither surprised, dumbfounded or for UEMF troops; waiting what would the two generals do.

"Matteo? Is there something wrong?" Heinz asked at his fellow general who had his helmet and rainbow bangs covering his eyes which Heinz guessed that he is mad.

"For that goddamn soldier, _yes_. There _is_ wrong with _that_ soldier and _that_ is having his lack of _and_ his fucking shitty seriousness in the field. And that he is happy even at this burnt town." Matteo angrily replied, holding his fists tightly to control himself.

"So far I had to agree. Why don't you give that soldier 'some' of your discipline tactics?" Heinz recommended silently with a grin at the AEG's ear who smirked in return.

"Hehehe, you're right." Matteo agreed before pulling out his silenced P99 from it's holster. "Time for some disciplinary actions." He ended with his rare, terrifying red eyes as he went towards a celebrating Kurata which gained some attention from the surrounding soldiers.

XXXX

"Itami! I can't freaking believe it! We found an elf! I wonder what would we found next? A voluptuous magician?" Kurata said with his gleeful voice while Itami retained at his face palming expression until the lieutenant saw the AEG coming towards with reddish eyes and evil smirk. Knowing that Kurata is the reason, Itami tapped the Sergeant's shoulder to get his attention before pointing at the AEG's direction. When Kurata looked at his back, he felt chills on his spines as Matteo came closer and closer.

As the distance between a scared Kurata and Matteo closed, the AEG grabbed the Sergeant by his collar before having an eye to eye conversation which only made Kurata shiver more.

"You goddamn disgraceful son of a bitch." Matteo exclaimed with extreme disappointment. "You enlist in the fucking SDF then you're acting like a stupid kid on a fucking field?! What the hell! That's the most stupidest thing that a soldier would do!" He said furiously at the Sergeant's terrified face.

"A soldier acts in a serious and disciplined manner, not a nursery kid! The elf girl had already lost her family and her hometown in the dragon attack and you're still happy with that!?" Matteo said as his grip on Kurata's collar tighten. "Bullshit, I'm reporting this to the USMP Discipline and Detention Sector." He finished before dropping Kurata to the dirt ground, who began crawling away from the AEG who returned to his normal self with his red eyes changed to black ones.

"I apologize for this soldier, but what you did prompted me to take action." Matteo added as he went away.

Itami was left standing there shocked at what he have seen, the two other SDF soldiers (since Kurokawa was busy tending to the survivor) were to scared to do anything while the UEMF troops sighed that another 'disciplinary incident' happened.

"Shit, I've never seen the AEG do that." Commented Bane.

"Ja... Poor man." Archibald agreed with pity at Kurata.

"To be honest, the general was right. That elf just lost his family and yet he is still happy." Aleksei said.

Heinz, who remained silent throughout the rant, started walking towards Matteo.

"I think you just went far kameraden." Heinz said with concern on his tone.

"I know. But I don't care, this defense force should have some of our military discipline doctrines." Matteo stated.

"Ja. But is that eye to eye even necessary?"

"If you want to pour pressure then yes." Replied the AEG while Heinz only sighed.

"I guess you're right..." Heinz answered before Kurokawa went to them with signs of relief on her face.

"The survivor is alright sir. However, she had hypothermia so I had to cut off her dress and replaced it with a bath towel."

"Alright... Tell your and Maj. Martin's squad to mount up. We are going to warn Coda Village about this dragon." Matteo instructed to the medic who saluted before running off to her squad.

"Wow let me conclude everything. We have a warmongering empire who has a sadistic prince who owns slaves, meaning, slavery exists here, and the Fire Dragon burning an elven village?"

"Corrrrrect Heinz. You got it all." Stated Matteo with a grin while Heinz sighed.

"What kind of world are we in kameraden?" Heinz asked silently.

"Well, to be honest Heinz, we should better get going back to tell Coda Village about that dragon and not having drama moments." Matteo joked as he went back to the Tiger while Heinz rolled his eyes before following the AEG.

XXXX

Martin's squad Humvee

"So you're telling me that we're going back to the village?" Martin, who is hanging out with the rest of his squad outside of their vehicle, asked to the team's medic.

"Yes, it's an order from the two generals." Replied Kurokawa.

"Alright then. Squad, mount up!" Martin ordered as they went inside their vehicle while the medic went to her squad.

"Leaving already? I was expecting that we ar–" Henry began before Archibald cut off him mid sentence.

"Just shut up and look sharp for ze damn drachen." The German said while Henry snorted.

"Whatever."

"Alright, time to save some peeps." Bane exclaimed as the recon team left the burnt village fast with the survivor.

XXXX

Minutes later.

"A-a dragon burned the village?" The village elder asked nervously which made Matteo curious, especially the elder's tone to what the AEG told him.

"Did you know that dragon?"

"Yes young soldier, we called it the Fire Dragon. It was one of the most feared monster on the entire Falmart." Replied the old man.

"Anyways, we have the only elf survivor. Can you take care of her?" Matteo asked but the village's elder shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm afraid not. There are differences between us humans and elves. And besides, we had to evacuate." The elder answered.

"Evacuate?" Matteo asked.

"Yes, as soon as the fire dragon had taste human or elven flesh, it won't stop." Replied the old man.

"Okayyy. Let us help you with the evacuation."

"B-but... We don't have an–" Stated the old man.

"We don't need and accept payments sir, it's our job to help people." Matteo interrupted.

"T-thank you young soldier." The elder said before spreading the word about the said dragon to his villagers who started panicking and getting their personal belongings inside of their homes. While the villagers are busy, Matteo pressed his earpiece.

"Recon Teams, get inside the village, we are going to assist the locals to evacuate from the dragon. And start making a circle around me for briefing."

"Copy that Rainbow 1, entering the settlement now." Replied Heinz as the Tiger entered the village, surprising the villagers by it's presence, but some are amazed by it's appearance.

"Wow what's that?"

"An iron elephant?"

"There's more coming!"

As soon as the tank parked in the middle of the village, the humvee, Komatsu and Wiesel 3 followed, with the field marshal and the occupants of the two transport vehicles getting out of it, started making a circle around the two generals.

"Alright, we have a dragon that's probably coming here for blood and we want these locals alive. So you soldiers must do everything to help them and bring them at Fort Davis safe, is that clear?!" Asked Matteo loudly, while the soldiers replied with a salute even Kurata.

"Sir yes sir!"

"Good, now move out!" Heinz said as the soldiers started doing what the generals ordered.

"Heinz, I want your tank on the watch outside the entrance just in case the dragon shows up." Ordered Matteo, with the German general nodding, who radioed the tank's crews.

"How about you?" Asked Heinz.

"Wel–" Matteo started before the same elder quickly came towards them.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that we have two more people not far from here, and both of them are magicians. Can you tell them about what's happening here?" He requested.

"Of course, where do they live?" Matteo agreed before Heinz could ask a question about the magicians.

"South from here soldier, inside a forest. I'll guide you there since the forest is too big and a few had already got lost."

XXXX

"So this is it." Matteo said as they stopped outside the said house where the two magicians live.

"I wonder if these magicians are real." Whispered Heinz to the AEG, who shrugged it off.

"Ok, this is their home sires." The elder stated before starting to go back. "My apologies, I have to go back to help my people."

The two waved at the elder before going to the house's door. Matteo knocked on the door a few times until it opened revealing a blue haired girl with a staff which the generals presumed is a magic staff due to a strange blue crystal at the upper end of the staff.

"Umm hi, who are you?"

"Hello. I'm Heinz Guderian, with me is Juan Matteo. We are from the military of UEMF" Heinz started in Saderna. "And we are also here to tell you about Coda Village's evacuation." He added.

"I'm Leilei. Why are they evacuating?" Asked the girl.

"Because of the Fire Dragon which burnt an elven village nearby." Answered Matteo.

"Let me tell my master about this." The girl said.

"Ok ma'am." Replied Heinz. As soon as the girl went to her master, Matteo quickly slapped Heinz's head.

"Ouch! The fuck was zat?"

"You're acting like a gentleman mate. Like a Bbbbbritish gentleman."

"Hey! I just respect women okay?"

"Fine fine whatever ciderman..." As soon as Matteo finished talking they hear a loud conversation going on from the house.

"The Fire Dragon has awakened again?!" A shout came from an old person. "I can't believe it!"

"Calm down master." Said the same girl who is acting calm as if there's nothing bad about to happen.

"The books!? What about the books?!"

"Let's just prioritize the most important ones master."

"Right right right Leilei. Let me get our donkey."

"It seems zat ze dragon was really a great nuisance to ze locals here ey?" Heinz commented at Leilei's master panicking.

"Obviously." Leilei returned carrying with a small stack of important books which she placed on the ground, while her master came from the back of the house riding a donkey hauling a wooden wagon with some sacks which the generals assumed are the books.

"Leilei? Who are these people?" A rather old aged man wearing a wizard hat and robe asked at the said girl who is currently placing the books from earlier on the wagon.

"Master, they're soldiers from a military called UEMF." Replied Leilei, now sitting beside the master.

"Hm... Such a strange name." The master commented who nodded to the two generals to show respect. "I'm Kato El Altestan, a magician and Leilei's mentor."

"Heinz Guderian and Juan Matteo." Heinz said, returning the same nod with a smile. "We should get going now, the villagers might be ready to leave."

"Yes of course." Kato replied, signaling the donkey to move but didn't move even an inch.

"Excuse me Master Kato? Aren't you carrying too much?" Matteo asked while staring at the stuff on the wagon.

"Why are you asking?" Kato asked back, trying to make the donkey move again only to fail once more, he then only sighed in annoyance.

"I believe they're right master, we brought too many books." Leilei stated before using her magic staff to lift the donkey and the wagon which were emitting bluish light, surprising Heinz while Matteo remained silent.

"Leilei, isn't magic sacred? Not to be abused?"

"I know master. But not in this case since we have no choice."

"Vell look at zat, magic zeems real here." Heinz commented silently.

"I know right." Matteo replied, signaling the wizards to follow them back to the village. "I checked their power and I found out that, it's not as much as I expected though. Even Lucy has more power than that." He added. (If you're a Fairy Tail fan, then you know who's this Lucy is)

"Probably magic is a rare thing here."

"Amen."

While the generals converse with each other, the two mages were curiously observing them from behind.

"Such strange uniform..." Kato said, still observing. "And what are they carrying? They don't have any sword or pikes but instead a metal rod..."

"Perhaps they are also mages master." Leilei guessed.

"Hmm, maybe you're right Leilei."

XXXX

1315 Hours, back at Coda Village

"Wow, I expected that this village had fewer people. But it seems I was wrong." Matteo commented at the long line of the village's inhabitants, with carts and wagons and of course, their personal belongings.

"Looks like we're at a concert kameraden." Heinz said jokingly at the rainbow haired general.

"Very funny, Heinz." Replied Matteo, face-palming at the joke.

"Master Kato! Leilei!" Called out the village elder who was rushing towards them. "There's a broken cart in the line and it's blocking the way."

Kato grins. "Don't worry, we wizards ca–"

"Scheiße! Get ze damn cart out of ze way!" Three soldiers came towards the voice and said broken cart.

"Thank goodness..." Exclaimed the elder, who returned to the broken cart.

"Huh, I never heard such language..." Kato commented.

"More 'Men in Green'?" Leilei said, before getting out of their cart, walking towards the 'Men in Green'.

"Leilei!" Her master called, only to be ignored as Leilei continued walking while the same two generals went rushing pass her with one of them pressing something on his helmet.

"Dammit! Maj. Martin! You and your men reroute the villagers! While you Lt. Itami and your men get this cart out of the way!" Matteo instructed at his earpiece, ignoring the young magician's presence.

Leilei walked past through more wagons until she arrived at the broken down cart, with a wounded woman receiving medical attention from a female soldier with strange red cross on her helmet with another female soldier assisting her.

"She has a concussion! Shino, get the stretcher!" Shino nodded and went to get the said object.

"Women soldiers? Doctors?" Leilei exclaimed stunned and silently until the cart's horse went upright and was about to tumble her until a loud bang was heard from behind.

"Damn, that was close." Matteo stated while pulling the rifle's bolt before kneeling down beside Leilei. "Are you alright kid?"

"Those 'Men in Green'... Saved me..." Said the girl wizard as Master Kato came took her back to their cart.

XXXX

1330 Hours, minutes after Recon Team 3 and the villagers left Coda Village

"So are you telling me that we're going to bring in some refugees to our base because of that Fire Dragon?" Davis asked at Matteo from the latter's earpiece.

"Yeah, that thing just burnt an entire elven village, leaving one unconscious survivor which was probably thrown by someone at the village's well for her to live." Matteo explained at his superior while observing with Heinz the highway where they're at.

"Bullshit, you should just told me earlier so that the engineers could start building their new houses and probably get it done by the time you returned here!" Davis groaned, while Heinz was silently laughing, Matteo snickered.

"Fine, I'll order the engineers to build a new housing area. And I'll send you some air support in case that dragon shows up." Davis said.

"What kind of air support Davis?"

"Two A-10s, an Apache and some laser Avengers."

"Wow, isn't that OP for a single dragon?"

"There's no such thing as overpowered in my rules nor policies and in UEMF Matteo. You already know that."

"Hahaha whatever you say so, old chap."

"Harharhar, I'm not yet old you bloody wanker."

"Obladi, oblada. And good luck with your so-called shitty paperwork."

"I know, can I just burn this bull crap to hell? Anyways Rainbow 1, Overlord out."

As soon as Davis said that, Matteo turned his connection with Davis off before grabbing his canteen to drink after the day's events.

"Goddamn, I think I should just bring Dash along..." Matteo muttered out of boredom while staring at the sky.

"Hmmm..." Heinz said, thinking what he should reply. That's until he saw something strange up ahead so he used his binoculars and what he saw found it shocking.

"Matteo, I think you should see this..." Heinz told to his fellow general before grabbing his radio to order the Recon Team to temporarily stop.

"All units this is Field Marshal Heinz on Recon 1-1, callsign Iron Tiger, hold your positions. We have something up ahead."

While Heinz was busy talking at the radio, Matteo grabbed his rifle to check what was coming towards them. And what he saw was a gothic girl with a large axe and with crows flying near her.

"Fucking hell man... A girl with some sort of a Death Sickle?" Matteo exclaimed wearily at the said gothic girl.

XXXX

OH FINALLY, THIS GODDAMN CHAPTER IS DONE. AND NOW I HAVE A LOT OF SHIT PROBLEMS/EVENTS THAT I'M GOING TO /SOLVE/ENDURE:

1\. One of my teachers wants our class to write in cursive during her time...

2\. Probable ton loads of assignments... And even early group activities and projects...

3\. Which means, the update is goinggggg tooooo beeeee veryyyy slowwww

Alright, to the reviews chaps.

 **T98Kombat** \- That's probably impossible to happen, but I'll try my best. However, the appearance of the Laser Tank is like in Command Conquer Generals: Zero Hour, not in Red Alert series. The Laser Tank unit is a unique unit of US Laser General Townes. However, in here, it fires the most common and basic type of Switzium laser ammo which was named as Swit-B-3 (The Swit is shortened word of Switzium, the B stands for blue which was the color of the said crystal, and 3 as it's standing on how powerful this variant is. The blue Switzium is, so far, the most common but also the most weakest as it can't be used to target very long distances (yet it a laser missile from a Stinger wielding Laser Trooper can make you disappear from existence in one hit, while the bullet ones can make it in few shots), the second most powerful was the uncommon orange Swit-O-2 and lastly, the purple Swit-P-1 which was the most rarest and powerful of the three and can only be found in small quantities and very deep mines. The Swit-P-1 was used once, to destroy the fourth Russian Fortress during the American-Russo War/WW3. The Swit-O-2 weren't used yet. The firepower of the three ammo types were tested and the results... Shows that the orange variant can melt instead of making the target disappear which was in the blue one, while the red one can level stuff in a blink of an eye, pretty much like an atomic bomb or a MOAB or even the Tsar Bomba or the FOAB).

 **Artyom-Dreizehn** \- I know, I fixed that already and... Why there's three reviews from you with it's contents are the same?

As for the rest, thank you for all of those reviews comrades! Up next is the Fire Dragon arc and probably ze Italica one.

 ***Death Scythe** \- A Hardmode auto-swing melee weapon in Terraria, every swing shoots out a deadly sickle that can pass through blocks and emits faint light. Perfect for close quarters.

"Overlord this is Rainbow 1."

 ***kzzzzt***

"Out."

 ***kzzzzt***


	7. Author's Note

Author's note:

Hello dear readers, I'm not yet dead nor discontinuing or abandoning this fic. I can't update this story due to my school activities and life problems. I hope you understand that, especially highschool life. But there WILL be an update, a major update to be exact, along with a lot of fixes on other chapters.


	8. The Fire Dragon Part 1

Author's note:

Hello again dear readers again, I'm not yet dead nor discontinuing or abandoning this fic... Again. I can't update this story due to my school activities and life problems... Again. I hope you understand that, especially highschool life... Again.

Word again counter: 4

Anyways, I have some ideas for this fic's sequels but those will be crossovers (Even though I hate wierd crossovers like My Little Pony X (name of an anime or anything)) and that'll happen on other worlds... Maybe Strike Witches... Or RWBY... Hmmmm, maybe Familiar Of Zero too, however due to nobility brutality and harshness towards the people or the commoners and highly religious peeps being the rulers... I might make the UEMF the "People's Liberation Army" (No. No. No, not the Chinese military, and it's not related to Communism).

When UEMF arrives in Familiar Of Zero in a nutshell:

PLA soldier 1: *kicks the doors of the throne room* Remove nobility!

PLA soldier 2: Give our freedom!

PLA supporters: Enough of this brutality and inequality!

King/Queen: What the...

Noble 1: You damn scumbags!

Noble 2: *uses a random magic* Die you dirty commone–

PLA soldiers: *goes all guns blazing and charges with bayonets while the supporters stay behind.*

UEMF soldiers: *follows the PLA while firing HMGs into the air riding the Laser Tank* FREEDOMMMMM! *insert America fuck yeah song*

Oook, enough of those stuff, here are the reviews:

 **gladeo** **25** \- If you're going to make a review, don't use offensive words.

 **Artyom-Dreizehn** \- Yeah. However, I think why you said that is because of the fictional Jackson class Destroyer's main arnament: The railgun. The gun itself uses the same laser technology, not the Gauss thing that I didn't read too much. I'm that not fan of sci-fi and science.

And for ze others, thank you comrades.

Anyways, here we gooooooo! And I'm sorry if Italica is STILL isn't in here.

Might have some Fairy Tail stuff.

XXXX

"Those bastardy peace-destroying faggots found the wrong world, and fought the wrong enemy."

\- Elite General Davis after the Battle of Ginza

XXXX

1341 Hours, Fort Davis

An intelligence officer is busy typing on his computer and relaying informations to his fellow intelligence colleagues inside the heavily guarded office of the famous UEMF's Intelligence, Military Communications and Hacking Sector or IMCHS with other soldiers and officers doing the same paperwork and communicating with other recon teams, special forces, drone operators and other main bases back home.

The main mission of IMCHS is to find and identify information about various dictators, notorious criminals, terrorist organizations and many others that are considered a threat to UEMF and needs to be eliminated by the said organization while at the same time, preventing anyone to hack in into the systems of the it. The said sector itself is one of the best intelligence agencies despite being part of a military organization instead of a nation like the CIA of US. It also had the best hacking equipment and spies that UEMF can offer and can surpass the NSA and CIA respectively even though the use of spies is rarely used for obvious reasons. For example, there are reports of Globex making an assassination of the 5 Elite Generals. The generals would just send in a spy (or a squad of a special forces personally commanded by the elite general), kill the planner and the backers, and the is job done. However, even if the UEMF had the best spies and hackers, they still failed to identify the leader of the Globex.

Despite the Elite General taking Snowden under his protection (which caused problems with 'certain' leaders) in the past in return for being an advisor of the IMCHS and his hatred towards almost all of political leaders, he still maintained close friendships with them. Like playing golf with Heinz and the current American president in the latter's own golf course.

Like Elite General Davis, the other four generals and other UEMF generals despised politics while the rest remained neutral in the matter.

Back to the IMCHS office, the officer is continuing typing on the computer when a telephone beside the computer on his desk began ringing loudly, turning the attention of the entire room to him. He immediately stopped typing and began answering the call for a few minutes before ending it, printing the papers and taking classified documents from his desk's drawer then rushing towards the doors to bring the important paperwork to the elite general, although the word important is an understatement.

XXXX

Minutes later, inside the office of the Elite General

"So you're telling that some a group of people with the symbol of Globex harassed the guards at Checkpoint Zulu two hours ago? And that our informants in Romania noted that something is strange with constant anarchist protests?" Davis recalled with seriousness to what the intelligence officer told him earlier, who nodded in return.

"Y-yes sir. According to our main intel, the Globex is also the WMD supplier to Iraq in Iran-Iraq War and in building the WMD weapons plant that we destroyed in the Iraq War." Added the officer while his body is slightly shaking due to nervousness. And that being said, Davis threw his cup of coffee to the floor and shoved away all papers stacked on his table in frustration.

"S-sir?"

The elite general simply stared at the mess he made and didn't reply, filling the room with silence until Davis pulled one of the drawers in his desk, grabbed a specialized remote control and pressed a button, causing a secret rectangular compartment in the left wall to open with a medium-sized monitor appearing with it's crystal clear screen showing a beret and glass wearing person with his upper left chest covered in medals and ribbons, immediately knowing that he is an veteran soldier and had served for years.

"Warrant officer... You're dismissed." Davis ordered with pause, trying to identify the commissioned officer's rank by the shoulders.

The said officer didn't dared to say anything and left the room with haste.

"General, it's been a long time since Strike Force Elite has been in the field." The phrase made Davis smiled slightly who then faced the speaker.

"I know that, Maj. Toad. But it seems I have a new mission for your team to be done." Replied the general.

"Thank god sir. Cpt. Nathan has been aching to have his combat drones into the air. Sgt. Jyn wants some headsho–" Toad began telling him as he recalled the past events of Davis and SFE group.

"We are not here to walk down through the memory lane, Toad..." Davis groaned tiredly. "I have a lot of paperwork to be done and orders to be given so we should get straight to the point."

"Sorry 'bout that general." A smiling Toad apologized, only to annoy Davis even more. "So what's the new mission all about sir?"

"It's about the Globex again major." The elite general began, causing Toad to frown at hearing the organization's name.

XXXX

1353 Hours, Recon Team 3 and refugee convoy

"Andddd she's walking towards us!" Heinz yelled as he turned the MG's safety off, which Matteo did the same to his rifle as the gothic girl walk slowly towards them while carrying her axe, which only add fear to the recon team, who are now beside the tank with their weapons ready.

"Jesus Christ it's really a gothic girl!" Kurata exclaimed before getting hit on his head by his squad leader.

"Quiet down! We should not make that general mad again!" Itami told his fellow otaku, who then silenced after remembering the incident.

"Right..." Stuttered Kurata with nervousness.

"Don't fire until I told so!" Matteo shouted. _'Shit she's getting closer...'_ He thought, putting his rifle's crosshair directly at the girl's head.

 _'100 meters...'_

 _'90...'_

 _'80...'_

 _'70...'_

 _'60...'_

Sweat drops slip down through the faces of RCT 3 soldiers as the unknown girl walk with a mischievous smile on her face.

 _'50...'_

 _'40...'_

 _'30 –'_

"Oracle oracle!" Cheers are heard from children followed by elders as they came near the said girl before bowing to her to show. respect.

The only word that are visible in mouths of RCT 3 soldiers was "What?"

"Oracle? The hell does zat mean?" Heinz questioned to the AEG who thought for a moment before answering.

"A _priestess or_ _apostle_ Heinz... But in this situation, fucking _child_ priestess." Replied Matteo with hands on his face before observing the scene of locals talking with the so-called oracle.

XXXX

"Where are you going?" The oracle asked at an elderly man.

"To safety, her holiness Rory." The old man replied. "The Fire Dragon has awakened again and has burned an elven village not far from Coda Village."

"Then the 'men in green' came." A boy added.

" _'Men in green'?_ "

The boy points at the said soldiers, especially at the lead tank. "Yes! We thought that they will kill us because they're our enemies, but it seems not. They even helped us with the evacuation! But they're still mysterious to us."

Then the oracle inspects the 'iron carriage' before patting the boy's head as gratitude.

"I see." She said as she walked towards the 'men in green'.

XXXX

"Blutige Hölle. So that's mean she speaks for a god?" Heinz asked.

"Yeah. Due to her clothing, I think she is a apostle of death." Answered Matteo, making Heinz to shiver before turning back and radioing the entire RCT 3 with his helmet's earpiece.

"Alright lads and lasses, it seems that this girl is a goddess to the locals. Return to your vehicles but stay sharp in case she turned hostile." Matteo instructed.

"Especially with that axe that looks like the Death Scythe from Terraria." The UEMF soldiers along with dumbfounded JSDF ones obeyed his orders while the said priestess came closer to the Tiger tank.

 _'Come on! Why me!'_ Heinz gritted his teeth as he thought annoyingly in his mind.

"Hmmm, what's this horseless carriage?" Heinz immediately looked at the speaker before replying while keeping the machine gun ready at hand. Matteo slightly move closer with a grin to eavesdrop.

"This, horseless carriage, is called a tank or more specifically, the German Tiger heavy tank. This is used to support the infantry in combat." Heinz began before frowning and taking a breath to continue.

"This was used during World War Two..." The field marshal added.

"World War Two?" The oracle asked curiously.

"Yes. The most bloodiest war in our history to be exact..." Heinz answered.

"Just curious, but how so?" Asked the oracle.

"Almost 60 million people died, many nations have low economies, cities are destroyed, and many resources are used. Overall, Europe and Asia is in shambles." The apostle shivered a bit when she heard the number of casualties.

 _'6-60 million?! That's too many people!'_

"Europe and Asia?"

"Two of my world's seven continents, ma'am."

 _'Seven continents? Such a huge world.'_ Rory thought.

"I see." The oracle said before smiling. "I'm Rory Mercury the Reaper, apostle for Emroy, the God of death and war." Heinz sighed as he thought of what would be the reaction of Davis when he heard that there's a god of war in the New World.

 _'I swear if Davis vould heard about zis and celebrate, I vould shove a cider in his arse.'_ He thought with a smirk before facing the gothic girl.

"Field Marshal Heinz Guderian of German-American Korps, with me is..." He greeted before facing a Matteo who is leaning very closely before returning to check his L115R2 (A/N: It's the second special variant of the British L115A3 sniper rifle as the first one, the L115D1, was made for EG Davis in 2008. This one is made for AEG Matteo who modified it even more with a specialized scope, skin, some random accessories like a keychain and an image of his girlfriend, and a bayonet attachment but he uses his katana as THE bayonet). "Assistant Elite General Juan Matteo of UEMF." Heinz ended with his thumb pointing at the AEG, who nodded.

"By the way, can I ride on this iron carriage?" Heinz faced the AEG again for confirmation, who gave a thumbs up, making Rory giggle as she climbed up the tank before Matteo whispered to the German.

"Just don't let her do anything stupid."

"Jawohl..." Heinz sighed before going down inside the tank to issue an order to the driver. "Treiber, roll out!"

XXXX

1421 Hours, highway between Fort Davis and Coda Village

"It's been thirty minutes and we're not yet at Fort Davis..." Complained Shino. Itami shulked before poking their driver to get his attention.

"What's our ETA again?" Itami asked while getting his towel to swipe the sweat on his face.

"Recon 1-1 said in half an hour." Kurata replied.

"Dammit... It's already 2 two o' clock." Exclaimed Itami.

"Just wait Lieutenant." Tomita said with concern. Itami just sighed for the hundredth time before using his manga as an improvised fan.

"I could use a cold shower!"

"Shut up otaku!"

XXXX

Meanwhile, at the Tiger

"Scheiße, this weather is so hot..." The German field marshal exclaimed with his entire face almost filled with sweat only to get swiped off by a towel. "Much hotter than

"I know right... But it would be hotter if Dash was here~" Matteo said with glee and a blushing face but Heinz punched his arm in annoyance.

"What the fuck Heinz? That hurts..." Heinz raised his eyebrows, waiting for the AEG to continue. "Or not..." Matteo just shrugged and smirked at the annoyed German who simply ignored him and checked the surroundings for any hostiles.

"I can't believe I just felt what Davis always felt whenever you make suggestive jokes..." Heinz said, checking the amount of ammo boxes for the 'Hitler's Buzzsaw' before sighing. Even though Rory can't understand what the two generals are saying, she knew the two are arguing, causing her to giggle at the scene, which was ignored by the generals.

"But you always laugh whenever we're with Davis." The AEG stated.

"But that's when WE'RE with Davis." Heinz retorted.

"Okay okay, nevermind." Matteo waved his hands to motion the German to shut up.

"Anyways kameraden, I could use some drinks."

Knowing what the field marshal wants, Matteo grabbed and opened a bottle of beer then tossing it to Heinz who successfully caught it with one hand.

"Dank." Heinz quickly drank it before stopping at halfway to save for later.

"Thank gott for ze German bee–" A loud thunderous roar filled the air, alarming the recon team and the refugees, deafening the longtime silence and initiating a new battle for the UEMF.

"It's the Feuerdrache from earlier!" Heinz exclaimed loudly with shock.

"Oh, did somebody just asked for a death wish?" Matteo grinned with excitement as he loads his rifle with burst rounds and black aura shadows him as the infamous and terrifying dragon appears in the horizon which covers the sun as it heads towards them.

 ***ROARRRRRRRR!***

"Yeeep, someone did!" He said before selecting a perfect song for a fight on his phone then plays it (A/N: His head gear has a combination of a helmet for protection, an advanced google glass or HUD display, an earpiece for comms and a headset for music. That same goes to Rainbow Dash) before radioing the entire recon team.

=-=-=-=-=

Now playing:

Eye of the Storm

By WattWhite

=-=-=-=-=

"Alright gentlemen and some ladies, we have the goddamn dragon who burned the elven village in our sights. Time to lock and load, battlestations!" Matteo barked before using his magic to enter fly mode which makes a large pair of blue wings on his back to appear then soaring high in the air and flying towards the dragon before unleashing a spell at the dragon to distract it from the convoy.

"War Godslayer's Sniper Rifle!" He yelled, firing three powerful piecing bullets at the dragon's body, piercing it's outer skin and hurting it a little but made the dragon more angrier which retaliated with a larger fire breath.

 ** _"I, am the eye of the_** ** _storm_**

 ** _Inside_**

 ** _I'm silent and strong_**

 ** _Just waiting for the right moment to strike_**

 ** _Coiled like a cobra."_**

"Heinz! Get your fucking tank on the move and fire HEAT rounds at the dragon! Recon 1-2! Follow the Tiger! Recon 1-3, guide the villagers as far from the dragon! Recon 1-4! Use the TOW to distract the dragon while the Tiger and the humvee had their fucking weapons reach the max range to hit it!" The AEG ordered accordingly while avoiding fireballs and fire breaths spewed by the Fire Dragon as he get close to it.

"Roger that." Complied the commander of Wiesel 3 as it broke away from the convoy which surprises the evacuating villagers until the Komatsu stops with it's occupants started yelling orders.

 ** _"Wi_** ** _nd wind howling in my face_**

 ** _Tearing up the asphalt_**

 ** _Imma getting up in my place_**

 ** _Run run nowhere left to hide_**

 ** _I must take a stand now_**

 ** _Find the strength inside!"_**

With all orders given, Matteo tries contacting the elite general as he dodge more fireballs and flame attacks of the Fire Dragon while at the same time keeping a long distance from the said dragon.

 _'For fuck sakes Davis! Come in!'_ He thought before launching a fire dragon slaying spell.

"War Godslayer's Claw!" Unleashing a number of fast claw attacks at the dragon, but causing only little damage and small scratches to it.

"What the?"

XXXX

Back at the tank

"There he goes again..." Heinz stared at Matteo as the said AEG flew and started attacking the dragon with different spells.

"Alright, time to go for some aktion." He stated, grabbing the radio with haste. "Okay! Recon 1-2 and 1-4, on me! Let's show the might of UEMF!"

While the German is busy with orders, Rory observed the clash between the AEG and the Fire Dragon with awe, with magical colors from spells visible from afar.

 _''Men in green' with magic? Such strange and strong soldiers.'_ Rory thought with interest before deciding to join in the fight by leaping into the air and running through the grass fields, scaring the soul out of the field marshal.

"Was zum teufel war das?!" Yelled Heinz, dropping the radio inside the tank and recklessly aiming the mounted MG42 at all directions before looking at a certain red and black figure running towards the dragon.

"Heilige Scheiße... Davis and Matteo should know about zis."

"Mein feldmarschall, ze radio."

"Vielen dank soldat."

XXXX

Leilei's POV

"What's going on?" Kato wondered as he and I along with other curious villagers in the end of the convoy began wondering what's happening until two of 'Men In Green' appears running towards us.

"The fire dragon is heading towards here but it is currently being engaged! We will guide you away from it!" The male soldier shouted in our language as he ran with the same soldier with a red cross on her helmet.

"F-fire dragon?!" An old villager exclaimed as her body started shaking in terror and shock.

"Ma'am you must stay calm, our other men are currently engaging the dragon!" Shouted the female soldier. While ignoring the shouts and screams of panic, I felt something strange. It's like a magic power.

 _'Magic?'_

While master is busy talking with the female 'Men in Green', I began walking away towards the source in curiosity, which was leading me to the front.

XXXX

Fort Davis, Elite General's Office

Davis sips down his coffee with occasional glances at a recently delivered newspaper, which, like he thought and expected, full of bad news. From oil prices from Arab nations rising again, crime rate in Europe getting worse, opposition rallies, to ISIL supporters making another cluster of bombings in Europe. He hated it. No, he really really hated it, he always does all the goddamn work, while the politicians didn't do anything even a bit to help him. But of course, there's still some good news. The purge of facist and anarchist supporters is getting better than in the last months, and ordering the USMP to conduct anti-criminal and counter-terrorist operations to combat crime and terrorism in Europe is having great success.

"Fuck the politicians. If I can shove their heads right to their asses I'll do it." He muttered, throwing the newspaper straight to a small recycling bin in annoyance and frustration. "Bloody wankers..."

With nobody going into his office and disturb the peace he wants, he started singing a war song from a Swedish band to cool off the anger from his head.

 ** _"5th of May, V-day's is just around the border_**

 ** _1945, the Fuhrer's reign is at it's ends_**

 ** _Jenny at the gates,_** ** _as the Waffen-SS open_** ** _fire."_**

Davis stands up and steps with one foot on his desk while using a pen as an improvised microphone.

 ** _"T_** ** _here's no time to waste, the final battle has begun_**

 ** _After the downfall, a castle besieged_**

 ** _Facing the Nazis awaiting relief_**

 ** _Gangl and Lee and their men set the prisoners fre–"_**

Before he could sing the chorus of the sang, there were knocks on the door, completely interrupting his singing.

"For fucking Christ's sakes, enter!" Davis cursed, returning to sit down on his seat.

A panting Jackson enters the room, motioning his hand to Davis to come closer. While trying to catch some air, Jackson talks to Davis.

"The RCT 3 has found the Fire Dragon. *Pant* And they're engaging it. *Pant* At this point." The admiral said in between pants, surprising Davis as they just recently knew that the dragon has it's own hibernation cycle, and it's not even the supposed end of it. And so Davis along with Jackson quickly went to the IMCHS room, where they ordered to establish contact with the recon team.

"Get the comms with Matteo in! With can't let those refugees die from a dragon!" Davis ordered as they entered the room. The surprised head intelligence officer turned his attention to the also surprised communication operators.

"You heard the top brass, do it!" The communication operators started working on their tasks until seconds later when the screen shows face of the said AEG with his HUDS up display visible and was looking furious and serious, the connection is looking very shaky due to Matteo's fast and flying movements and a certain song is playing in the background.

"Matteo, what's your and the recon team's stat–"

"Listen up you bloody old man, the recon team is fine and the SDF squad is guiding the civilians away. While me, the Tiger, and Wiesel and the humvee are having a hard time with this dragon." Matteo interrupted furiously, causing Davis to flinch.

"And it seems that the dragon is a flying tank." He added. "Now you know our status, bring in reinforcements I requested right here in this freaking so-called Dessaria highway goddammit!"

Having an opportunity, Jackson speaks up. "Is that the Eye of the Storm song by WattWhite?"

Matteo rolls his eyes at the question as he do a barrel roll in mid air, successfully dodging another fireball.

"Of course it is Jack... Why do you even freaking asked at a wrong time?..." Matteo said.

"Erm, nothing. Just asking." Replied the admiral.

"Of course you'll say that." Stated the AEG who then sighed before Davis joins in the conversation.

"The reinforcements are on the way, ETA 20 minut–"

"TWENTY GODDAMN MINUTES?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Matteo's loud yell caused Davis and other people inside the room to flinch and cover their ears.

"KEEP YOUR VOICE LOW YOU IDIOT! I'M NOT DEAF!" Davis retorted, checking if his ears are still functioning.

"Alright." Matteo replied, calming down his temper. "Just also send those AA reinforcements, and the dragon would be dead and the civilians would be safe." The AEG requested calmly.

"Alright alright alright, the 32nd Mechanized Battalion and a patroling element of 21st Air Cavalry are now ordered to assist since they're the nearest to your current location." Davis said, looking at a communications officer who nodded, confirming the assistance of the said additional reinforcements.

Matteo cut off communications with them, ending the conversation. After that, the communication personnels and operators returned back to work while Davis slowly faces Jackson with an sighing and huffing face.

"After RCT3 and the AEG get done with that dragon debacle. We'll then start planning an offensive." Davis decided.

"Finally." Jackson exclaimed lowly, until Dash teleports with a folder beside them, surprising the two commanders.

"An offensive huh? Anyways, there's some late good news for you guys." Dash said, opening the folder then waving two pieces of documents in front of Davis' face.

"I'm all ears." The elite general said with little enthusiasm and interest.

"An element of 21st Squadron or the Dragoons that we know discovered a large town which is maybe a trading hub kilometers west from here." Dash told them, making Davis interested so he took the documents with photos showing the location, details of the town defenses and others.

"So we're going to capture this trading hub to cripple their economy and repeat it for the others? Is that what you're going to say?" Davis guessed.

"Yes sir." Dash replied.

"That's a great idea. But can't we could just simply capture all of their trading hubs, blockade the seas and starve their empire into submission?" Jackson recommended, but the elite general sighed.

"Jackson, I might agree with your first idea. But we can't build a dockyard or even a naval base just to build and store a lot of submarines or destroyers to starve a medieval empire because it's just a waste of resources." Davis stated sternly, and Jackson muttered something in agreement. "But I might look at it."

"Anyways, it's time to gather our forces for the capture of this town." Davis ordered as the three left the room and went to their separate ways.

XXXX

Dessaria Highway, RCT3

"Curse you!" Matteo yelled as he dodge and flew through a rain of fireballs while firing the last piercing bullets for his Vector SMG at the chasing dragon.

 _'How the hell should I kill y-'_ He pondered until he smiled evilly, finally came up with an idea. Dragon scales appeared on his skin, fangs on his mouth and his blueish eyes to dragon-like eyes.

 _'If I can't defeat you with ordinary magic, then we shall use advanced ones'_ He thought, as he slowly create a large fire surrounding his entire body.

"God Force!"

XXXX

Cliffhanger eh?

I do sorry, I just want you guys to have an update. And also give reviews that might motivate me. Part 2 might come in... IDK.

Maybe in weeks or worse.

But don't worry.

Cheers!

And also again, that God Force is a (probably) fictional magic spell based on Dragon Force.


End file.
